Intrigued Since They First Met
by JenelT
Summary: They were intrigued since they first met, and that's just how it was. Hearts were broken, jealousy flared, and love was formed but will love conquer all or will mixed feelings and jealousy ruin this happy ending? (In my story Loren and Eddie are both famous) IF I GET REVIEWS I'LL CONTINUE
1. Chapter 1

(Intrigued Since They First Met)

Loren woke up in Cam's arms and smiled and realized she was going to be late for the recording studio session so she ran and showered and changed in to some dark skinny jeans, red pumps, and a cute long sleeve red flowy shirt, by the time she was done, Cam (her boyfriend of 1 year) was up and changed as well.

Loren: Morning babe I have to get to the recording studio

Cam: Hey babe ok why don't I drop you and pick you up for lunch later

Loren: That sounds great lets go

They were in the car when Loren got a call from Kelly (Jakes assistant)

Loren: I'm on my way

Kelly: You promised you wouldn't be late; someone is waiting to use the studio

Loren: Who, I thought we had it reserved for at least 2 hours I am only 10 minutes late

Kelly: I don't know but it's a very important client of your father's (Jake is Loren's Manager and father)

Loren: Ok tell him I'm here

Cam gave loren a kiss good bye and loren went into the studio

Jake: Loren, glad you could make it

Loren: Sorry dad I over slept

Jake: (Jake sighed) that's ok honey, but I have a surprise for you

Loren: What?

Jake: I have someone; I want you to work with

Loren: Like sing with? Listen dad I appreciate the thought but you know I only sing alone.

Jake: Please give this a try I have a singer and I want to spice up his next album with a duet with you

Loren: I don't know… Who is this someone? It depends.

Jake: Here; let me bring him in

Loren: ok…

Jake goes into the next room and tells Eddie he wants him to work with someone and tells him to come to the next room with him

Eddie's thoughts ( I really don't want to work with anyone, who the hell does Jake want to put on my album, if I don't like them I'm saying so)

Eddie walks into the next room with Jake and sees Loren doing vocal exercises and couldn't help but think she was hot and the second he heard her voice, he was stunned he had heard her on the radio millions of times but her voice in person was even better, like an angel. Loren was doing vocal exercises and didn't notice Eddie walk in until Jake said something

Jake: ehemm! (Loren looked up) Loren, this who I want you to work with; I'm sure you already know this but this is Eddie Duran and Eddie, I think you already know who Loren is too but she is also my daughter. If you didn't already know that too

Eddie and Loren just stared at each other for a second in silence until Eddie broke the silence and said something

Eddie: Um hi Loren, and Jake I had no idea she was your client, let alone your daughter

Loren's thoughts (seriously, he couldn't put the pieces together till now that I'm Jake's daughter and I had no idea dad managed Eddie Duran. Wow he is good looking. I should probably say something right now.

Loren: Uh hi Eddie, nice to meat you. I didn't know my dad managed you either

Jake: Ok well now that you've met. I want you guys to collaborate on a few songs and Loren I know you wanted to record today but I called you both here to discuss this with you. You both need to spice up your next albums. You can't just keep writing solos, your fans will get bored (Loren and Eddie were still staring at each other)

Jake: Earth to Eddie and Loren, helloooooo!

(Loren realized when Jake got their attention that she was staring and Eddie was staring back and she looked down and blushed then looked back up and Eddie noticed her blush which made him smile but then he answered Jake while still gazing at Loren and smiling but then talked to her as well)

Eddie: Well I guess a few songs would be ok. Loren do you mind coming back to my house and writing today.

Loren: Sorry Eddie, but my boyfriend is picking me up from here to go to lunch but how about, you come over at around 5ish to my place and we can start writing.

Eddies Thoughts (wow she's gorgeous and down to earth and she's going to work with me. This should be fun, Wait; did she just say she had a boyfriend. I never read about that in the tabloids. I wonder who he is. I can't help but flirt though; just look at her!

Eddie: (with his best crooked smile) Oh um ok well, I have heard a lot of your music Loren and I'm excited to work with you (He couldn't help but flirt)

Loren: (She couldn't help but smile and blush at how he was flirting with her) Wow, Thanks Eddie that means a lot. I like your music too.

Jake: (Jake noticed the flirting) Uh wow I thought you both liked working alone (he stretched the o in alone) I thought I was going to have to do some convincing but you too seem more willing to work together than I thought. (Eddie and Loren were still looking at each other like Jake wasn't even there)

Just then cam walked in and saw Eddie and Loren looking at each other and Jake basically talking to himself. He immediately became jealous. He walked right in between them and passionately kissed Loren, and then gave Eddie this look that said she's mine.

Cam: (after he kissed her) Hey babe ready for lunch?

Eddie saw what Cam did and immediately was pissed on the inside, but he just met this girl; why was he pissed? He was lost in thought when he heard Loren say…

Loren: (Loren was a little shocked at the kiss he gave her) um Yeah; let's go but first Cam this is Eddie Duran, Eddie this is Cam my boyfriend

(Eddie shook Cam's hand a little too tight)

Eddie awkwardly said: Hi Cam (it's all Eddie could say but it's better than nothing, he thought)

Loren noticed the awkwardness and said: Ok… Well Bye dad and bye Eddie I'll see you around 5ish.

Eddie: Wait Loren, you never gave me your address. Here take my phone and put your number in it and give me yours so I can put mine.

Loren: Oh I almost forgot, you can't get to my house if u don't know where it is hehe. Um here ill text you the address later ok

Eddie: Ok ill see you later Loren (he couldn't help but check her out as she walked out)

Loren: Bye Eddie

(In the car) Cam was pissed and wanted to know what was going on and why he was coming over.

Loren: What is wrong with you? We are just working together that's all ok! I love you

Cam: I don't trust that guy. I don't like the way he was looking at you Loren!

Loren: Well nothing is going to happen I just met him

Cam: (yelling) Why do you have to be at your house alone with him?

Loren: (getting irritated) Do you not trust me

Cam:…

Loren: (yelling) Are you serious? Drop me home right now and I mean it!

Cam: Fine!

Cam dropped Loren off and went to his house and called Loren's arch enemy (Adrianna) they were sleeping together and Cam was using Loren for her fame. But Loren had not the slightest clue.


	2. Chapter 2

HERE IT IS CHAPTER 2 OF (Intrigued Since They First Met)

I don't own Hollywood heights or any of its characters

(Cams thoughts) Cam dropped Loren off because he knew he couldn't be around her right now; he figured he'd just sweet talk her and smooth it over later. But until Loren cooled down he went to Aidriana's house to complain about Loren and may be get a little action (sex). Cam knew he was out of line when he made Loren assume he didn't trust her but he always had his guard up and when Loren was suddenly all googly eyed over Eddie, he noticed and he was not going to let some singing little pretty boy take his place and take away what rightfully his meaning Loren's fame and all the attention he got for dating her!

(Cam had a key to Aidriana's apartment so he just went in and Aidriana was just getting out of the shower and out of her bathroom in a robe when she saw Cam and jumped a little because she wasn't expecting him)

Aid: Wow Cam you scared me! I didn't know you were coming.

Cam: Hey Aid and yeah me and Loren had a little fight and I decided to pay my girl a visit (he said with a smirk and looking at her robe)

Aid: Well I am glad you decided to stop by but when are you just going to dump the dweeb and be with me already

Cam: Lets not talk about that right now (he said putting his hands on her hips and kissing her)

Aidriana couldn't resist his charm and things quickly escalated and they ended up in the bed room

Back at Loren's pent house, Loren was beyond pissed that Cam didn't trust her.

Loren's thoughts (What did I ever do to make him not trust me! If anything I shouldn't trust him! Where the hell does he get the nerve to yell at me like that!)

She calmed herself down and decided there was no point in wasting the day. It was now 3 o'clock and Eddie wasn't coming for another 2 hours, so she decided to go to her spot to do some writing for the other songs in her album and get some time to think but she was hungry so she put on some sun glasses and a blond wig and she stopped at a Chinese place to eat. When she was done it was 3:30 and she went to her spot. When she got there she saw another car and when she went up the hill she saw a man with glasses and a hoodie sitting by the tree she usually sat by and she walked up to him…

Eddie had just left the studio and when he was leaving, Chloe showed up out of nowhere and threw herself at him and tried to kiss him and asked for his forgiveness but he quickly pushed her away and told her never in a million years, (SORRY THERE WAS NO DIALOGUE FOR THAT PART BUT I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT CHLOE FOR NOW) he became really frustrated and wanted to go to his spot and think before he saw Loren at 5 today but first he went and got a burger. All he could think about was Loren and her big brown eyes and her ass (let's be honest it's huge but her body killer)! But he shook it off as just being a crush because she has a boyfriend and went along eating his burger, when he was done (he also was wearing sunglasses but a baseball cap not a wig) he went to his spot to do some thinking and sat by a tree and started writing some lyrics down when all of the sudden he herd foot steps behind him and he turned around to see this gorgeous blond girl behind him, he thought no one knew about this spot but him so he was surprised but intrigued at the mysterious blond girl they just stared at each other then the girl broke the silence.

Loren: Eddie?

(Loren could tell it was Eddie, It's not like it was that hard to figure out and Eddie recognized her voice then looked her up and down and said…)

Eddie: Loren?

(Loren smiled shyly and sat down next to him on the ground)

Loren chuckled and said: Wow small world Duran, of all the places you could be at, you're at my spot.

Eddie: (smiling) Well Madison actually this just happens to be my spot and I don't think it's big enough for the both of us. (he said in a devious joking tone)

Loren: (smiling as well) excuse me I have been coming here since I was 4 and my dad brought me to a meteor shower up here so I think it's my spot.

(Eddie's thoughts) Eddie had just realized Jake is black and so is Tracy (Jakes wife), so how could Loren be white unless she was adopted or something. She also looked nothing like them. He wanted to ask about that but they had just met today. He wanted to get to know Loren so badly though.

Eddie: ha I can't imagine Jake going to a meteor shower

(Loren smiled and looked down as her smile faded, Eddie could tell this was a touchy subject for her and he felt bad he brought it up)

Finally after a long silence Loren looked up and gave Eddie a fake half smile and said: Well Jake and Tracy adopted me when I was 6 actually, anyways when did you start coming up here? (She said trying to change the subject)

Eddie could tell, she didn't want to talk about it because he saw the hurt in her eyes so he figured she'd tell him later, and he wasn't going to pressure her to talk about it when they just met so he let her change the subject.

Eddie: Well… (he said trying to remember) pretty much since I remember, my family used to live just down that hill and I discovered this place so you see it's mine! (He was smiling)

Loren: Fine we'll play rock paper scissors for it (she was smiling a fake smile cause she was remembering what happened with Cameron)

Eddie: Fine (he was ginning at how playful she was being but he knew something was wrong because he saw the worry still there in her eyes)

They played and for some reason it was a tie every time they played another round, finally they gave up. Loren was laughing at how alike they were and apparently they thought alike too. Eddie was looking at her smile and couldn't help but stare.

Loren: Ok I guess we'll share but (she takes a stick and draws a line in the dirt between them) you stay on your side and I stay on mine, I don't want any trouble (She says with a half smile then she turns to the view and her smile fades and Eddie can tell there's definitely something wrong)

Eddie: Loren…

Loren: Yeah (she said still looking at the view)

Eddie: I know we just met today but I can tell something is wrong and you don't have to tell me but I could help. (Eddie wasn't normally the kind of guy to ask about people's personal lives but with Loren, he couldn't stand seeing her upset)

Loren: That obvious huh? (Loren finally looked at Eddie)

Eddie: No I just could see the worry in your eyes

Loren: I don't know it's just me and my boyfriend got into it and I made him drop me home after the recording studio meeting we had.

Eddie was kind of smiling on the inside when he saw a crack in their relationship but he knew he shouldn't be happy about that so he brushed it off because he really didn't like to see this adorable big brown eyed girl hurt.

Eddie: Really… Can I ask what about or is that too personal?

Loren: About you actually… (Loren regretted saying that the second she said it)

Eddie was taken back by this but he was also really curious and still a little happy

Eddie: What do you mean?

Loren hesitated before she spoke but for some reason she felt comfortable telling him.

Loren: Well… He was mad that I was going to spend the afternoon with you alone and when I insisted that I just met you and we were just working together he didn't believe me then when I asked him if he trusted me he didn't answer and I was beyond pissed so I made him drop me home and I came up here to think and write a little.

Eddies heart kind of ached when Loren insisted they were just working together but he just met her, he had no idea why the hell he even cared, so he just went along with what Loren said but he was still honest.

Eddie: Why would he think something was going on when we just met?

Loren: IDK he's an idiot but I love him (Loren gasped realizing she may have spilled out a little too much on a guy she just met) Oh my gosh I am so sorry for dumping this all on you Eddie

Eddie: (Eddie was still a little happy on the inside that Loren's boyfriend saw him as a threat which he should with the stunning girlfriend he has) Hey I'm the one who offered and for what its worth you seem like a sweet trustworthy girl, and if he's too thick to see that, then he's not right for you.

Loren was taken back by Eddie's honesty but she still thought he was flirting with her

Loren: (Loren smiled) Thank you Eddie but why are you up here?

Eddie finally noticed how hot Loren was as a blonde and was distracted by her beauty and staring when he heard Loren say…

Loren: Eddie! Hellooooo?

Eddie: (Eddie jumped out of his gaze) What… huh?

Loren: (She was laughing) Why were you staring at me?

Eddie: (Eddie blushed a little and hesitated but mumbled when he said: It's just that you look cute as a blond… (He looked down right away but then looked up and saw her smile)

Loren turned bright red and smiled a little and realized she totally forgot that she was wearing a blond wig and now she knew Eddie was flirting so she figured it was her queue to change the subject.

Loren: Anyyyyy ways… (She said chuckling and taking a deep breath) Why are you up here again?

Eddie was so happy she changed the subject but sighed when he thought about Chloe. He hated her and talking about her but for some reason he decided to tell Loren but he didn't know why because he was by no means the spill your guts kind of guy, he enjoyed his privacy

Eddie: I saw Chloe, my ex, today and she threw herself at me. Telling me to take her back after she cheated on me and used me for my fame but I said no way in hell and IDK I guess it just became too much for me to handle you know…

Loren knew exactly how Eddie felt

Loren: I get it sometimes when you're a celebrity, it's all just too much…

Eddie looked at Loren confused how she understood him so much when they just met like four hours ago. She was not like any celebrity he'd ever met. Very down to earth.

Eddie: Yeah that's exactly how I feel!

Loren: Me too… all the time in fact.

Eddie was puzzled; (Loren Madison is way too good to be true) he thought.

Loren: Well anyways we should probably get to my house to start writing

Eddie: Yeah you're right

Loren: Just follow me there ok

Eddie: No problem

They got in their cars and were off to Loren's house


	3. Chapter 3

AT YOUR REQUESTS HERE IS CHAPTER 3 OF (Intrigued Since They First Met) WARNING: There is almost no leddie in this but trust me there is A LOT to come! (PLUS I THINK YOU'LL BE HAPPY WITH WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE YOU ALL ASKED FOR IT)

I don't own Hollywood heights or any of its characters

It had been about 2 weeks and a half since Loren and Cam's fight and Cam waited a week after the fight to call her. He was bringing Aidriana over almost every night and sleeping over her house too, and the fact that he waited a week to call Loren was just pissing her off more and the fact that he didn't even bother to show up in person made her think he just didn't care, so she didn't pick up any of his phone calls. She was not going to be treated like that and then have him think he could just call and everything will be ok, she wanted a real reason and an explanation in person of why the one she loved didn't trust her and then when she called him out on it, he didn't call her for a week. In the mean time Loren and Eddie had gotten a lot closer and finished and recorded one song already. They really worked well together and were going to release a video of the single in a month or so and were about to start the video shoot in a couple of days. Loren and Eddie were getting closer and closer and just kept finding that they had more and more things in common. They still had their little moments where they would look at each other and start to feel things they shouldn't because Loren has a boyfriend but Loren was getting sick of getting treated like dirt and being ignored by her supposed "boyfriend" for weeks so she went to his house to figure out if she even wanted to continue this relationship anymore because she felt like she was falling for Eddie a little but she still loved Cam a lot. She would tell Eddie about her problems with Cam and he would listen. Eddie was sure Loren was the girl he wanted more than anything at this point but he just pushed his feelings aside for the time being and was focused on being a good friend and partner to Loren but it was really hard not to flirt with her and make moves on her.

Loren knocked the door and Cam came to the door with no shirt on and boxers. Cam was in shock to see Loren at the door and looked very caught off guard and worried but he was hiding it with a fake smile, acting like he was happy to see Loren. Loren saw right through it because she was starting to fall out of love with him, and they had been drifting for a while since even before their fight. Right now Loren was enraged.

Cam: Oh my gosh Loren I missed you so much (he walked out of the apartment and shut the door behind him while he was still in his boxers and tried to hug her but she pushed him away)

(Loren's thoughts) Why is he acting so fake right now! I can see the worry in his eyes and it has nothing to do with missing me and why did he shut his apartment door like that? I don't want to have this conversation with him while he is in his boxers in a hall way! I know for sure he is hiding something, otherwise he wouldn't have shut his door and why is he being all weird and I still didn't hear an apology from how much of an ass he was! (Loren was beyond pissed right now and she was really scared of what he was hiding although she had a feeling of what it was already)

Loren: Cameron (notice she said his full name) why are we in the hall and why are you in your boxers in the middle of the day? (She didn't wait for his answer; she just pushed him aside and ran into his apartment bedroom, only to find her sworn enemy Aidriana putting on her bra in Cam's bed.

Loren was about to burst into tears but she quickly turned it into anger when she heard Aidriana speak

Aid: Oops sorry Loser… (She said in a mocking evil tone)

Cameron ran in the room just in time to see Loren go in to pure rage mode.

Loren spoke with more venom in her voice than she ever thought possible: I can't believe this you fucking slut (she ran at Aidriana but she felt Cam holding her down)

Aid: See Loren that's what happens when you're a weakling!

Loren: I hate you Cameron let go of me (she was squirming and trying to get out of his grasp but Cam was strong)

Cam: Loren just let me explain! I don't want you to get hurt, stop trying to fight!

Loren: Let go Cameron NOW!

Cam let go of Loren and she punched him in the face and he fell to the floor.

Loren: Does it hurt Cam? Huh!? (She was red and was breathing really hard and a tear fell from her face; Cam didn't answer her) Good! Just be happy that I'll never be able to hurt you as much as you hurt me! (he was still on the floor holding his face in pain) Yeah and I'm the weakling! Have a nice life, you're perfect for each other!

And with that Loren walked out…

She made it to her car and burst into tears and began sobbing into her steering wheel. She got a grip of herself and started driving as tears were still falling from her face. She couldn't believe what just happened. She thought her heart was racing at a million miles per hour.

(Loren's thoughts) How could I be so dumb? Why did this have to happen and how long was this going on? I feel like my heart just shattered into a million pieces! Why am I never good enough for anyone!

She went to her spot and saw Eddie's car, and she didn't want him to see her like that, she was still very enraged and upset and tears were still running down her face. She was a mess and she needed to be alone so she just drove away. All of the sudden she got a news update on her phone and she opened it and it was a story on how her and Cam broke up and there was a picture of him in his boxers outside his apartment and Loren yelling at him about why he shut his door and came out in his boxers. She freaked out when she saw it and wondered how the hell the story got out there within 15 minutes of it happening. She just decided to go home and pack a bag and go to her beach bungalow that she just bought that no one knew about except for Jake. She got to her house and decided she needed to get the hell out of town as fast as she could because she just wanted to run away from her problems and she knew the news about the break up would be everywhere by tom. She needed to leave before anyone had the chance to question her. She packed a bag and called Jake to let him know she wasn't going to be able to make the video shoot and that she was going to be out of town for about a week.

Jake had just received the same update on his phone from a gossip site that Loren received. He was about to call and see if she was ok when she called him.

Jake: Hello?

Loren: Hey Dad

Jake: Hey baby girl are you ok? What happened? Is what the gossip sites are saying true? (His voice sounded very worried)

Loren: Yes we broke up dad and I can't deal with this right now so I'm leaving town right now and going to the bungalow, I'll be back within a week maybe less. I need to focus and clear my head so post pone the video shoot till then ok and don't tell anyone where I am going and I mean no one, not even mom! (Loren's voice was shaky and upset and Jake could tell that she was on the verge of a meltdown)

Jake: OK honey, be careful please!

Loren: I will, I promise! Bye dad.

Loren began crying as she drove and her phone was buzzing nonstop; all with people asking her if the story was true and if she was ok. She was about to shut her phone off when she got a call that she was expecting to come but not this soon and she almost smiled…


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie was sitting at his spot when he received a news update and read that Loren and Cam had broken up and Cam was cheating the whole time; he knew Cam wasn't right. He scrolled down and saw a picture of Loren with a tear coming down her face. Eddie was really upset when he saw that the paps had caught Loren in such a vulnerable moment because she rarely showed any emotion other than happiness and he could tell she didn't like to be vulnerable. He literally thought his heart had shattered when he saw her with one tear on her face. He scrolled more and saw another picture of Loren yelling at Cam while he was in his boxers outside his apartment. Eddie was actually shocked anybody would cheat on Loren. She is beautiful, smart, funny, talented, has an amazing personality and the voice of an angel. What is better than her? Well anyways his Loss is my gain. (Eddie told himself) He decided he would call her and make sure she was ok but then Jake called him.

Jake: Hey Eduardo

Eddie: Hey Jake; what's up?

Jake: Look um I just wanted to let you know that the video shoot is postponed till next week.

Eddie: Why?

Jake: Uh, Loren is going to be out of town for about a week or so…

Eddie: Where did she go? (Eddie sounded really worried)

Jake: She has some things to do for work (Jake lied and Eddie noticed it)

Eddie: Jake the video shoot IS her work, where did she go? You can tell me the truth you know…

Jake: Work Eddie, it's just work (Jake was having a hard time keeping the secret and he heard this worry in Eddie's voice that made him want to tell him)

Eddie: (Eddie was getting impatient) Please Jake I just want to know she's ok

Jake: (he gave in) OK she said she needed time to process and focus. She went to her beach bungalow.

Eddie: Is this about what happened with Cam? Is all that stuff true that was in the gossip sites on line? (Eddie knew it was true but he never knew for sure if gossip sites were lying or not; that's why they're called gossip sites)

Jake: Damn it's probably all over the place that they broke up. Yes Eddie they broke up and I don't know if the stories in the gossip sites are true but I know they broke up.

Eddie: I'm coming to the office so stay there (he didn't want to talk about this on the phone)

Jake: ok

Ten minutes later Eddie was there and got right back into the conversation they had on the phone

Eddie: Oh man; she shouldn't be alone right now, she really did love that ass whole; is she ok? How did she sound on the phone? I don't blame her for leaving. I wouldn't want to answer any questions either. I wish I could see her right now! (Eddies' voice was really worried; almost panicked, he was talking to himself but at the same time he was talking to Jake as well)

Just then Jake started to get this smirk on his face and Eddie looked up and was immediately irritated

Eddie: Jake why are you smiling? There is absolutely nothing to smile about right now (his voice sounded like he was irritated)

Jake: (still smirking) you like Loren; don't you?

Eddie was surprised by what Jake said (he thought.) Was I that obvious? I'll just pretend I don't know what he means and say I like her as a friend.

Eddie: Of course I like her, she is probably my best friend and I can't stand thinking about her hurting right now.

Jake: Eddie… Come on I don't think I have ever seen you this worried about someone before. Just admit it.

Eddie was not about to admit to Jake that he liked his daughter or maybe even loved her, so he stood his ground.

Eddie: Jake I have no idea what you're talking about (he wanted to make sure Loren was ok so he thought he would end this conversation)

Jake: mhm…

Eddie: Whatever, I'm going to call her (Eddie was about to walk out of the room when Jake got an idea)

Jake heard the worry in Eddie's voice and then he had an idea as to how to keep Loren safe and maybe even make her feel better, but It would betray her trust, but he knew she had a soft spot for Eddie and wouldn't mind seeing him and he also knew for sure now that Eddie was falling for his daughter.

Jake: Wait…

Eddie: What! (he just wanted to hear Loren's voice and he sounded irritated)

Jake: Eddie I don't know if this is the right thing to do but I don't want Loren to hurt all by herself…

Eddie: What are you talking about Jake?

Jake: Just go to her man…

Eddie: I have no idea where she is Jake and what if she doesn't want to see me?

Jake: Eddie I know you like her and I also know that she lights up whenever she hears your name and even though she just broke up with Cameron, she won't mind seeing you and I can tell you where her bungalow is.

Eddie smiled when Jake said that Loren lit up when she heard his name; he really liked her and he was really scared that if he went up there that he would be intruding because he knew that Loren hated showing her vulnerability to anyone but he really just wanted to make sure she was ok and to hear her voice and see those big brown eyes of hers in person so he nodded when Jake said he would tell him where the bungalow is.

Eddie: Ok

Jake: Just promise not to hurt my little girl more than she already is and I know she acts strong but really she is devastated and I heard that in her voice on the phone

Eddie was taken back by how compassionate Jake was over his daughter and her feelings; he had never seen Jake act like that towards anyone.

Eddie: I promise Jake. If it were up to me I would be breaking Cameron's neck right now. I will never hurt her intentionally ever and anyone who tries has to go through me. Now please Just give me the address.

Jake: (Jake smiled when he heard what Eddie said) Ok but on one condition. (he smirked again)

Eddie was getting impatient again

Eddie: What?!

Jake: Admit you like her (still smirking)

Eddie was fed up, and he gave up

Eddie: Fine OK! I like her! I literally don't smile until I hear her voice every single day ok! Happy? is that what you wanted to hear Jake?

Jake: (Jake chuckled) Yup that's it now here's the address, it's actually really close to your bungalow

He gave him the address and when Jake was about to say something else, Eddie was already out the door. Jake smiled to himself.

Jake: Man he's got it bad…

Eddie decided that since his bungalow was near Loren's that he would just get clothes and stuff that he needed from there so he was just driving straight there. He still wanted to call her and make sure she was ok but he wasn't going to tell her that he was coming.

Back to Loren.

She was about to shut her phone when she got a call that almost made her smile… She picked it up because she needed something to calm her down and hearing his voice would do the trick.

Loren: Hi Eddie (She didn't realize how sad and weak her voice sounded until she actually heard herself speak)

Eddie: Hey Loren (he sounded relieved to hear her voice because he figured she wouldn't pick up)

Loren was getting out of her car and walking into the bungalow as she was talking to Eddie

There was a silence until Eddie finally said something

Eddie: Loren; Jake told me you were going out of town for week. Is everything ok?

Loren: (Loren sighed) Yeah everything is fine. I just have some stuff to do for my album but I'll be back.

Eddie: Loren; are you ok?

Loren was now sitting on her couch; she knew what Eddie was talking about now and she honestly just needed a hug at this point.

Loren: (she sounded like she was about to cry) Oh you heard huh?

Eddie: yeah I did

Loren: So is it trending on Twitter yet? (she said humorlessly)

Eddie: (Eddie was driving as fast as he could now because he knew Loren needed him and he needed her just as much maybe more even though he saw her yesterday, he just needed to see her) Loren everything is going to be ok.

Loren was actually calming down when she heard Eddie's voice but she felt herself starting to get upset again.

Loren: Thanks Eddie I got to go ok.

Eddie had just gotten there and was almost sprinting to her door.

Eddie: Loren, I know where you are; Jake told me.

Loren didn't know what to say then there was a knock at the door

Loren: One second Eddie.

Loren opened the door and dropped her phone when she saw him. There he was, she didn't know what to say but she knew she needed him. All she said was "Eddie?" and she just ran into his arms and held him tight with her arms around his neck. It was silent for a good 2 minutes. Eddie was holding her as if he never wanted to let go, running his hand through her hair while the other was wrapped tightly around her. Loren couldn't help it; she just started crying into his chest.

Eddie: (his heart was breaking when Loren started crying) shhhh Loren it's ok

Loren: (she sniffled and her hold on him loosened as she looked up into his eyes) Eddie, I'm sorry I'm letting this all out on you.

Eddie: No, Loren it's ok. Honestly the second I found out about this I knew you would be hurting, and I just had to see you.

Loren: (sniffled again, sucking in her tears, still holding on to him) How did you know I needed you Eddie?

Eddie: I don't know, I just had a feeling in my gut and I didn't want you to be alone.

Eddie wiped Loren's tears away with his thumb and looked into her eyes

Loren: Thank you Eddie.

Eddie: For what?

Loren: For coming all the way here just to make sure I was ok. (She got out of their intense hug and smiled then she led Eddie over to the couch)

Eddie: Anytime. (He finally saw the smile he was waiting to see all day long; the smile that can make even the most evil person turn good)

Loren got up and said: Well are you hungry? (She said changing the subject)

Eddie: I was just here to make sure you're ok Loren. I'm going to let you have your alone time and get out of your hair. (he got up and started to walk towards the door when Loren grabbed his hand)

Loren: Eddie, don't go. You drove all the way down here just to talk to me for 5 minutes? Plus it's late. Why don't you just stay the night?

Eddie: Actually my bungalow is just down the beach so I was just going to stay there and go back in the morning. I know you came up here to be alone Loren and I- (he was interrupted by Loren)

Loren: Eddie, I thought I wanted to be alone but I don't. I really need you right now. Besides, it gets lonely up here sometimes. (She looked into his eyes giving him puppy dog eyes, and right away he knew he was a goner but he had to try and compromise even though he and she both knew Loren had already won)

Eddie: It's cool, I can come back tom. And check on you and then I'll go home

Loren: (Still with the puppy dog eyes) Please stay…

Eddie: (Eddie felt defeated but really happy that she wanted him to stay) Ok ill stay the night but only if you make dinner; your cooking is amazing. (He said with a smirk.)

Loren: (She lit up.) You got it! But only if you help. (She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the kitchen.)

OK so for some reason people are only putting reviews on chapter one and asking me if this is a one shot, lol there are 4 chapters to this now, not just one so people, read and review the other ones too. I was just wondering if people didn't notice the other chapters too.

Hope you liked it! Feedback please!

XOXO -JenelT


	5. Chapter 5-1

Here it is Chapter 5 -1 of my LEDDIE FANFIC (Intrigued Since They First Met) I wasn't too sure about this one, so please let me know what you think!

I don't own Hollywood Heights, or any of its characters.

Loren decided she was not going to think about the breakup or Cam or anything that caused her pain because she already had made a fool out of herself in front of Eddie once that night so she pushed her emotions to the side and let go because when she was with Eddie, he made her forget all the bad things anyways. She felt at ease when he was around, like she didn't have a care in the world. They were very comfortable around each other, which was unusual to both of them since they had only known each other for a little less than three weeks and they both never usually get too comfortable around other people that fast. Loren decided on making roasted chicken, homemade mac n' cheese, and corn bread with some salad on the side and brownies for desert and Eddie was helping as well, which mostly consisted of Loren telling Eddie to get certain ingredients and making Eddie run back and forth to the fridge and the cabinets. Eddie had known Loren for a short amount of time but within that time he learned that Loren made the most amazing food he had ever had so he was excited and he also thought she looked hot in her apron.;)

Eddie: ok so what are we making here again?

Loren: Eddie I just told you what we are making; you were looking at me but I guess you weren't listening.

Eddie: Oh, my bad… (Eddie blushed because of what he was thinking about when Loren was talking)

Loren: (Loren saw him blush which made her curious) Sooo what were you thinking about that had you all dazed out like that?

Eddie: Uh, nothing (Eddie looked down, knowing Loren wouldn't let it go)

Loren: Come on Eddie… (She really wasn't going to let it go for some reason)

Eddie looked up at her then quickly looked down and mumbled really quickly: You look really hot in your apron…

Loren blushed because she heard exactly what he said and she thought it was adorable when he flirted with her so she flirted back.

Loren: Well you don't look so bad in one yourself ;)

Eddie was taken aback by how Loren flirted back with him, he thought what he said was inappropriate but when Loren flirted back. He always thought she was flirting with him but he was never sure of it until now and now that he knew, he couldn't help but have this undeniable grin on his face.

Loren: (Loren was now blushing and she felt it getting hot in that kitchen, but not literally so she changed the subject) Soooo… (she said turning back to her pot of mac n' cheese she was making) Eddie, we are making mac n' cheese as you could see here from scratch, roasted chicken which is already in the oven, salad, and homemade corn bread, with brownies for dessert.

Eddie: Oh my gosh Loren that sounds amazing!

Loren: Thank you now help me make the corn bread.

Eddie: I actually know a recipe for corn bread that my mom taught me when I was younger but if you want to use your own that's ok too (Eddie said looking down)

Loren: (She smiled and put her hand on Eddie's shoulder) I would love to learn it if you'll teach me?

Eddie looked up into her eyes when she touched his shoulder and he honestly just fell for her a little more. She is so kind (he thought to himself)

Eddie: (he smiled) I would be happy to Loren, but now it's your turn to get the ingredients missy.

Loren: At your service Mr. Duran… (she joked)

Eddie: (he gave Loren the most deviously flirty look and said) Mmmm, well if you're at my service then I have a couple more things I want you to do for me but we can save those for later. (he winked)

Loren: (she slapped his arm and smiled) Eddie! Why are you so annoying?

Eddie often joked like that with Loren, so she was used to it but now she was actually considering it secretly in her mind but she still found it embarrassing that he joked like that with her so she was blushing, a bright red.

Eddie: (Eddie rubbed his arm in fake pain as he smiled) ouch... well you could save the spankings for later too… (He smiled sexually then started laughing. He honestly loved messing with Loren so much)

Loren: Yeah, you may think it's funny but don't mess with me Duran! I am not as soft as I look!

Eddie smirked again (he thought) damn she is making this way too easy!

Eddie: ooohhh I would love to see you show me your dark side! (he said while nudging her and winking)

Loren: Oh shut up! Why is your mind always in that place? Now just tell me the ingredients for the corn bread! (still blushing)

Eddie: Ok ok... (still chuckling)

He told her the ingredients and Loren went to her pantry and the fridge to get them, when she came back, Eddie was sneaking mac n'cheese out of the pot.

Loren: Eddie! Not till dinner, ugh why are guys so impatient? Cam was the same wa- (she cut herself off and looked down)

Eddie: Loren it's ok. (He started to see the hurt come back to her eyes)

All of the sudden Loren felt a huge knot in her throat because when she said his name, memories started flowing back of what happened and how they were so in love and how he could possibly be cheating on her this whole time and just faked being in love with her. She had this over whelming feeling to cry until she felt Eddie's strong arms wrap around her. When he wrapped his arms around her, she didn't feel like crying any more, it was like he just scared all her sad thoughts away and she snapped back to reality after about 2 minutes in Eddie's embrace.

Loren let go of Eddie; looked at him and smiled

Loren: Thank you Eddie

Eddie: (He nodded and smiled) Ok now let me teach you how to make this corn bread that I fell in love with as a kid.

Loren: Ok, let's get going because after this we are making my chocolate chip brownies. (Eddie's eyes widened at the thought of brownies and Loren chuckled)

They started putting all the ingredients into a bowl and now all they had to do was mix it. Loren started to mix the bowl lightly to keep it fluffy when Eddie grabbed her hand.

Loren: um what are you doing?

Eddie: (still holding on her hand) Loren, the key to making this is to mix it really hard, I don't know why but that's how my mom did it. See…

Eddie went behind Loren, still holding on her hand and started to whisk the batter with both of their hand on each other's and on the whisk. Eddie actually didn't realize how close he and Loren were until she looked up at him and he realized they were only inches away from each other and their bodies were touching and his hand was still on her hand. And as of right now they were staring at each other too.

Loren on the other hand realized what Eddie did, the second he did it and started to blush immediately. Then she looked up at him, now they were just gazing at each other, so Loren decided to make it interesting…

Let me know where you want this part of the story to end up going! I hope you guys liked it!

By the way I am going to be splitting chapter 5 into parts because it's a lot and Loren originally planned to be there for a week!

Feedback please!

I hope you guys liked it!

XOXO –JenelT.


	6. Chapter 5-2

I'm sorry this part is really long guys!

Chapter 5-2

Eddie was still behind Loren and Eddie's hand was still on Loren's which was on the whisk in the corn bread batter and their bodies were still touching and they were still gazing at each other. It's almost as if time had stopped and all of the sudden it seemed like Eddie was leaning down to kiss her and it seemed like Loren was leaning up to kiss him back; their faces were now only about 2 inches apart, when Loren decided to make it interesting and out of nowhere Loren splattered corn bread batter all over the side of Eddie's face. Automatically Eddie let go of Loren's hand and backed away in shock.

(Eddies thoughts) Oh so she wants to play it that way huh? I cannot believe she just did that!

Eddie: (Eddie gasped) Loren I cannot believe you just did that!

Loren immediately started dying laughing, and Eddie couldn't help but think her laugh was adorable even though she just threw batter all over his face; but now was not the time to be thinking about how adorable she was, now was the time for pay back…

Loren: (she's trying to catch her breath but still laughing)

Eddie: Oh, you know I'm going to get you now!

Loren: (stopped laughing and said sarcastically) oooohhh what are you gonna do? I'm so scared. (Eddie grabbed chocolate syrup and was walking towards Loren with this devious look on his face) Eddie, what do you think you're doing? (She started to back into a corner and realized she had no way out)

Eddie: This! (he started squirting chocolate syrup all over her and she ran to the kitchen and grabbed whipped cream) Loren! Don't you da- (he was interrupted by Loren squirting him all over with whipped cream)

Loren: How do you like that? (she put a cherry on Eddies nose) See now you're a complete sundae!

Eddie gave Loren a devious look: See the thing about my sundaes is that I like chocolate syrup on them! And I think we both know who has the chocolate syrup all over her! (he winked)

Loren knew what Eddie was doing and immediately started running, Eddie chased her all over the house, Until Loren had nowhere to run but outside so that's where she went. She went into her back yard which was the beach and ran down the cold sand because it was now night time and she didn't see Eddie anymore so she started walking towards the water, then all of the sudden she felt a strong pair of creamy arms wrap around her waist. Eddie picked her up and rubbed her up and down his body as she was screaming.

Eddie: Ha see I got you! Now I can get some chocolate for my sundae! (he was carrying her by her waist from behind while rubbing her back up and down his chest)

Loren: (Loren was really ticklish and was laughing so hard at what Eddie just said) Eddie! Put me down right now! (Then all of the sudden Eddie turned her around and was carrying her bridal style and walking down the beach ignoring her yelling and just smiling) Eddie where are you walking to! (She was squirming but Eddie was too strong)

All of the sudden Eddie stopped in his tracks and Loren realized what he was about to do.

Loren: No Eddie! Please don't!

Eddie: (Eddie smirked) We have to get clean somehow don't we? (with that, he threw Loren into the cool ocean water and walked in after her)

Loren: I cannot believe you just did that! (she jumped on his back and pushed him into the water)

Eddie: Well… you're clean now, aren't you? (with a smirk)

Loren: The salt water is ruining my clothes Eddie! Stains, I can get off but not the damage of salt water!

Eddie: Aw poor Loren! You'd look better without clothes on anyways… (he smirked looking at Loren's white shirt which is soaked through till you could see her pink bra)

Loren: You just always have to go there, don't you? (she looked at what Eddie was looking at and it was her bra, she freaked out) Eddie! You are honestly the biggest perve I have ever met! (she started walking out of the water and ran to her room to change out of embarrassment, she wasn't really mad at him)

Eddie stood there in awe of what he just saw and he felt lucky because in his opinion, Loren is probably the prettiest girl that he has ever seen and he needed a cold shower but he just swam around for about a half an hour until he wasn't aroused anymore and went inside. When he got inside Loren was in the kitchen, all cleaned up, showered and fresh with a white v-neck and a pair of baggy sweat pants and her hair done in a messy wet bun and she had just put the brownies and the corn bread in the oven and the kitchen looked spotless once again after their little food fight. She sat on the couch; with a cup of coffee and started writing things down in her song book, still not noticing Eddie was back from his little "swim."

(Eddie thought) Wow she is so efficient and quick! How the hell did she already clean the kitchen, get showered, make brownies and coffee, and get dressed in like 30 minutes? Most girls I have met take an hour just to shower. Once again I am in awe of this girl. Awww she's so cute, I just noticed that I have never seen her scrub before and she still looks hot. So peaceful and I don't want to interrupt this so I'm just going to let her know that I'm gonna go to my bungalow, shower, get some clothes and come back. Maybe let her have some room to breathe and hope she still wants me to stay.

Eddie: Hey Loren (she looked up, and Eddie was still soaking wet)

Loren: Eddie, Oh my gosh, you're going to get sick, let me get you a towel (she was genuinely worried and got up to get him a towel)

Eddie: Nah Loren, I'm fine. I'm just going to head to my bungalow and- (he was cut off by Loren who had just wrapped him in a towel and said)

Loren: Eddie, I thought that we agreed that you were staying and we already made dinner which is almost done.

Eddie: Loren, you didn't let me finish, It's only like 2 minutes away and I was just going to go and shower and get some clothes and I promise I will be right back. (He was really happy that she still wanted him to stay after he saw what he saw when they were in the water, he thought it would be awkward but nothing was ever awkward for long with Loren.)

Loren: (she sighed in relief and sat back on her couch) Ok, but don't take too long, I don't want the dinner to get cold.

Eddie left and about 45 minutes later he texted Loren that he was back and for her to open the door. She opened the door and he came in looking fresh and brand new with a black tank top on and some sweat pants and a bag of clothes for the next day. (he wore a tank top on purpose because he knew the girls could never resist his muscles and Loren was no exception and honestly, after what he saw he wanted Loren really bad and he could tell that they were both attracted to each other)

(Loren's thoughts) OMG seriously, he wore a damn tank top. This is so like him! I can tell what he is thinking about just by the way he is looking at me with those dopy brown eyes of his. Honestly I am starting to consider it because, it's all the topic of conversation seems to end up as when we are around each other and his muscles are literally bulging out of that tank top. He did this on purpose because he wore a tank top around me once and I told him to put a shirt on over it because he was making me nervous, and I had a boy friend; but wait, I don't have a boyfriend anymore and we are both very attracted to each other but he is my best guy friend and I don't want to mess that up. No way, I am not rushing into another relationship and I certainly don't want to be friends with benefits. Plus I don't think he sees me as someone to be in a relationship with. To be honest, I just want to rip that that tank top off right now and jump him but, I am not like that; but there is so much sexual tension between us. Plus I just broke up with Cam and when Eddie was swimming, I started to think about it again; I swear every time Eddie walks out of the room, I start thinking about what happened today with Cam and it really just makes me feel like an unwanted useless person. I'm starting to feel upset again, I need to go for a walk, it honestly does hurt really bad to feel that way and I just don't want to get hurt like that ever again and Eddie is a good distraction but no matter what the pain is still there.

Loren: (She gave Eddie a weak smile, which he could tell was fake) Hey Eddie, the dinner is heating in the oven and I think I need to take a walk for a little bit. I'll be back. (with that she was out the door before Eddie could even say anything)

(Eddies thoughts) I don't understand what happened; one second she's looking at me up and down like she wants to rip my shirt off then the next second, I start to see the pain in her eyes again and she runs out the door.

It has now been an hour, Loren wasn't back yet and it was raining at about 10 o'clock at night so Eddie got worried because he called her about four times and she didn't pick up, so he went outside to look for her. After 20 minutes of walking up and down the beach in the pouring rain, Eddie saw Loren sitting by the shore staring at the waves in the rain. He ran to her.

Eddie: Loren, what are you doing out here in the rain, you're going to get sick! (he said worriedly)

Loren: Why do you think they do it, Eddie? (she looked at him with pure pain in her eyes and she looked like she had been crying a lot. She didn't even care that she wasn't wearing a jacket and it was pouring outside, this worried Eddie even more, he just wanted to get her inside and he didn't understand what her question was about)

Eddie: What are you talking about Loren? (Eddie had a jacket that he brought with him for Loren and he put it on her shoulders)

Loren: Why do they always have to hurt me? (a tear came down her face)

Eddie: Loren… (he knew what she was talking about now but why did she say they?)

Loren: (looking at the erupting waves) I don't know what's wrong with me?

Eddie: (he got on his knees beside her, turned her head with his hand and looked right into her eyes) Absolutely nothing Loren!

(Eddies thoughts) I have to get her out of this rain; why is she doing this to herself? I could just kill Cameron right now.

Loren didn't say another word, she just started crying and turned her head away from Eddie. Eddie picked Loren up and cradled her in his arms bridal style, as she just cried into his shoulder. He ran inside and sat on the couch with Loren still in his arms crying in his shoulder on his lap.

Eddie: (Eddie ran his fingers through Loren's wet hair) Shhhh… its ok Loren…

Loren finally spoke between sobs: It just hurts so much Eddie, I can't take the pain any more…

Eddie's heart was literally breaking for Loren right now. He just wanted to make all of Loren's pain go away, but there had to be something deeper that he didn't know because Loren said "they" and he was sure Cam wasn't the only reason for Loren's break down and as if she was reading his mind, she looked up at him and as Eddie slowly wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb Loren leaned back on his shoulder (she was still in his lap, in his arms) and started to speak.

Loren: (she sucked in her tears) I was adopted when I was 7 Eddie, (she took a deep breath.) When I was 5 my mom died in a car accident and then one year later my dad left me with my next door neighbors so he could go to work and he just never came back and then child services took me to a foster home. I honestly felt so unwanted and like I was nothing and I blamed myself because my dad left and I thought I was unworthy of anyone's love. And then I was adopted 1 year later by Tracy and Jake and they loved me unconditionally but the pain never healed and what Cameron did just brought all the pain back and I just don't think I can handle the pain anymore. It made me feel like there is something wrong with me and I just don't deserve love and I honestly don't think I'll ever find it because I will never trust anyone again because I always end up getting hurt. When my dad left I promised myself I would never put my trust in anyone again and then I did and I got hurt, it's all my fault. I feel like no one cares and no one ever will. (she started crying into Eddies chest again) What's wrong with me; I feel like that insecure little six year old all over again, I'm so sorry Eddie, if you want to leave you can, I keep having these mental break downs and I don't mean to. (she tries to get off of Eddie's lap but he pulls her back in and kisses the top of her head)

Eddie: Look at me Loren (he pulls her chin up to look at him) You are beautiful, smart, trust worthy, sweet, strong, charismatic, generous, down to earth, you have the voice of an angel, you put 110% in everything you do, and you are just so passionate and besides all that you're a hell of a cook. (She smiles a little which makes Eddie's heart melt) Look, I can go on and on about you all night. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you! You are perfect and you have so many people that adore you. You can't help how you feel about someone and sometimes you're just blinded by love like how I was with Chloe. None of this is your fault! Cam is one of the biggest idiots I have ever met and I bet your father was an even bigger one and honestly, it boggles my mind, how they could ever leave you because you're so wonderful and I am not just saying all this to make you feel better. That is why all of your fans are so in love with you Loren, it's honestly hard not to be. I don't think you know just how amazing you are. Loren- (Eddie was interrupted by Loren jumping on top of him and hugging him so tight that it almost seemed like she was never going to let go)

Loren's head was on his shoulder and she was on top of him, and she whispered: Thank you Eddie

Eddie: Anytime babe (Eddie put his hand on his mouth right away realizing what he said)

Loren: (Loren got out of the hug but she was now sitting up on Eddies lap and she grinned) I'm sorry did you just call me babe?

Eddie: After everything I just said to you, the only thing you have an answer for is me calling you babe? (Eddie smiled and looked down)

Loren: (Loren lifted Eddies chin and smiled) I heard everything you said Eddie, and I honestly think you are the sweetest man I have ever met! (She kissed him on the cheek and she let her lips linger on his cheek a bit, which gave Eddie shivers down his spine, then when she let go, she realized she has been in his lap this whole time but the funny thing was that she was comfortable and Eddie seemed to be comfortable too so she laid back in his lap and turned on the TV and watched for another half an hour and then they both heard her stomach growl and realized they still hadn't eaten dinner yet and it was now 12 am)

Eddie: Well someone is hungry (he chuckled)

Loren got up from Eddies lap and stood up

Loren: We totally forgot we made dinner, because of you! (she chuckled)

Eddie: What! I believe it was you who started that food fight Ms. Madson!

Loren: (Loren blushed) Yeah well you let it escalate to the point where you carried me all the way to the water and through me in with my clothes still on!

Eddie: Don't act like you didn't enjoy every minute of that Loren! (He looked at her and started remembering when her white shirt got all soaked and see through and he grinned)

Loren: (she realized why he was grinning) Eddie, I think you had a little more fun than I did, don't you think?

Eddie: Yeah I guess I did… (He looked her up and down and smiled which made her blush) Would you rather I threw you in without your clothes on then

Loren: Ok Eddie, I think you saw enough. Don't you? Now enough of this, let's go eat! I'm starved!

Eddie: (he chuckled) Oh, really? Because I couldn't tell by that bear in your stomach growling at me! (he started laughing)

Loren: Shut up (she slapped his arm and he pretended to be hurt and they ate until they couldn't eat anymore, by the time they finished it was about 1 in the morning)

Eddie: That was so good! Are you sure you didn't miss your calling as a chef?

Loren: Nah, I think I'm good with the whole singing and playing sold out arenas thing.

Eddie: You sure?

Loren: Yes Eddie I'm sure (she started laughing)

Eddie: Well, I don't know about you but I am beat (he stretched his arms and yawned)

Loren gasped playfully: What? Is Eddie Duran actually tired? You usually stay up till at least 3 or 4 everyday?

Eddie: I don't know what it is but I am really tired. (he got up walked over to the couch and collapsed in exhaustion)

Loren laughs and walks over to Eddie (who is sitting on the couch with his feet up) and tells him there is a guest room down the hall but he is too comfortable to get up, then Loren goes and slides her hand on his cheek and he looks up at her.

Loren: I think I know why you are so exhausted…

Eddie: Oh yeah…

Loren: I think, I just tired you out (she winks and he laughs)

Eddie: Loren, you can tire me out any day! (He says while he winks and smiles sexually up at Loren)

Loren: Mhm, I'll let that one slide Duran but next time I'll slap you! (she says as she sits down next to him)

They watch TV till they both fall asleep next to each other.

Weren't expecting that now were you? Hehe but WOW that was the longest one I have ever written! A whole 3,300 words, but I had to explain a lot in this one and I hope no one was confused. Tell me what you thought and what you want to happen on this little leddie vacation! I would love to know, because its definitely not over yet…;)

I hope you guys liked it!

XOXO –JenelT.


	7. Chapter 5-3

Ok so I wasn't too thrilled with this one but I was happy with what I got to put in it. Feedback please because I need a confidence boost on this one. Here's chapter 5-3 guys after this there is 2 more parts to the bungalow.

I do not own Hollywood Heights or any of its characters.

Chapter 5-3

The next morning, it was 7 o' clock in the morning when Loren woke up on the couch next to Eddie with his arm around her and her head on his shoulder. She carefully unwrapped herself from Eddie's arm and got up and went to rinse her face, and brush her teeth then got changed into some tight black sports leggings, a hot pink sports bra and some hot pink and black Adidas sneakers and decided she'd go for a run until Eddie woke up to get some thinking done and calm herself down after her mental break down last night. She usually went for a run every morning for about 3 miles to stay in shape, that's how she looks as good as she does while eating whatever she wants but she also has a trainer who she sees once a week. She strapped her I-Phone to her arm and put some head phones in and turned her music all the way up and then she left Eddie a note, just in case he woke up and saw that she wasn't there. She ran out the door. At about 9 o'clock Eddie woke up and was surprised Loren wasn't next to him then he looked at the note Loren left him.

The Note- "Morning Eddie, don't be scared, I'm not crying on the beach somewhere. (Eddie laughed at the fact that she knew what he was thinking all the time yet she always surprised him) I just went for a few mile run, I should be back in about an hour and half or so and it's 7:30 AM right now. Feel free to do or eat whatever you want, and when I get back I'll make breakfast –Loren"

Eddie smiled at how thoughtful she was to leave a note. He washed his face and brushed his teeth and then started thinking.

(Eddies thoughts) Wow, she wakes up at 7:00 and goes running, no wonder her body is so damn fit and just, well, perfect. And she makes it sound like it's nothing that she's running 3 miles at 7 in the morning. I don't even think I could run more than 1, especially at 7 o' clock in the morning. Once again I'm in awe at how much of fighter Loren is. When I broke up with Chloe, I didn't leave my house for 2 weeks and I wrote a bunch of sappy love songs which made no sense. Loren cries for a second and is back to her old self just like that. I don't think it's her first time running then, so I don't think there's anything to worry about like seeing her break down again and honestly I think that's just the kind of person she is, she doesn't like to show vulnerability and when she does, she brushes it off and just keeps going. Last night, I never thought I would see her be so vulnerable and it kills me that she was like that but at the same time, I'm sort of happy I was able to comfort her and actually be able to get through to her. I feel oddly closer to her. But I honestly never want to see another tear drop out of those big beautiful brown eyes ever again. (Eddie's thoughts are interrupted when he sees a very sweaty Loren walk in breathing heavily, in a pink sports bra and tight leggings and he is literally speechless about how sexy Loren looks right now)

Loren was opening the fridge now, and as she grabbed a bottle of water and shut the fridge, she noticed Eddie was up and staring at her. She took her head phones out.

Loren: Oh hey Eddie, when did you wake up?

Eddie:… (Eddie was now having a day dream about what he and Loren could do while she is in that outfit)

Loren: Eddie! (she screamed)

Eddie: Huh? What?

Loren: What is wrong with you?

Eddie: Oh, I'm sorry, Loren, so you went for a run? (he just kept looking her up and down)

Loren had just realized why Eddie was staring at her, and she forgot she was wearing a sports bra, but she'd done swim suit magazines before and photo shoots where she was wearing even less than a swim suit so she didn't really understand why Eddie even cared but she could tell it was driving Eddie crazy because he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Loren: Yup, I got 4 good miles out of it. (she said proudly)

Eddie: Yeah, I could tell. (Eddie said still in shock)

Loren: Eddie, I have done editorials before, where I was barely wearing anything and I'm wearing a sports bra and you look like your eyes are about to be glued to the same spot forever. What's the big deal?

Eddie: Well Loren, I don't really like reading magazines or tabloids but maybe I should start and plus it's probably nothing like the real thing. (he said while tilting his head and looking behind her at her ass)

Loren started to laugh and while Eddie was tilting his head, she slapped him in the back of the head.

Eddie: (Eddie rubbed the back of his head) Ow… That hurt Loren! (he pouted cutely)

Loren: You know you deserved it!

Eddie: So do you run every day because you just made 4 miles sound like a cake walk?

Loren: Yup almost every day. It relaxes me and it helps me get my frustrations out if I'm upset or nervous, it calms me down and I get to stay in shape too.

Eddie: Uh Loren, I think you have THE tightest body I have ever seen on anyone in my entire life!

Loren: (she chuckled and blushed) Are you going to start drooling now Eddie?

Eddie: No! (he sort of blushed) Do you wake up at 7 am every day too?

Loren: Sometimes 7, sometimes 8, it varies.

Eddie: (his mouth was open) Wowwwww…

Loren: (she chuckled) Ok, Eddie, how do you stay in shape?

Eddie: I see my trainer like once or twice a week and I try to work out about 5 times a week. Do you have a trainer?

Loren: Explains the arms. (She looked at his biceps and blushed) yeah I have a trainer but I only see him once a week.

Eddie: Thanks, I do my best to stay fit. (he said while flexing his arms) Well anyways your trainer is one lucky bastard if he gets to see you in that every week. (he gestured to her outfit, Loren blushed again)

Loren: Well, I was going to say we could go swimming today but since seeing me in this is that overwhelming to you, I don't even know how you'll react when you see me in my stringing two piece bikini that I brought, so maybe we'll just stay in for the day, and you are staying till tom. Right? (She gave him a sexy smile and pouty face to get him to stay another night, because she didn't want to be alone, she thought sad thoughts when she was alone and Eddie is very comforting and distracting and he honestly looked like he was about to attack her right then and there, and she knew he was going to give in)

Eddie: (Now he was picturing Loren in a bikini but then he heard her say she wanted him to stay another night, he snapped out of it) Well first of all, WE ARE GOING SWIMMING TODAY, regardless as to if I'm staying another night or not! (Loren chuckled) Second of all Loren, are you sure you don't want to be alone because I could leave. You don't have to be nice. (He was hoping she wasn't just being nice)

Loren: Oh my gosh Eddie, I am not just being nice. I really do want you to stay please! (she gave him puppy dog eyes and he was finished)

Eddie: ok ok… fine, I'll stay (Eddie said with a fake hesitant voice, Loren jumped into Eddies arms and gave him a hug)

Loren whispered: Thank you! (Eddie was just holding on to her sweaty body and sliding his hand up and down her back and when she let go he put his hands on her waist)

Eddie: (in a flirty tone) You should probably put your bikini on now (he winked)

Loren took Eddies hand off her waist and said: I don't know if you could handle it… (she said sexually and winked, now she was the one teasing him, and she realized why he loved to tease her. Because it was fun, and her reason was she loved to watch him squirm)

All of the sudden, Eddie put his hands on Loren's bare hips and pulled her so close that not even air could pass between them. Their faces were only inches apart.

Eddie: Oh, I think I could handle it… (he said in a low sexy voice as he rubbed his hands up and down her waist)

(Eddies thoughts) Ha! 2 can play at this game.

Loren was honestly breathless, so she decided to show what she showed best and that was her ass. Because she was not going to lose, she was always very competitive. (she slipped out of his embrace carefully and shifted her body so that his hands were lingering on her butt, and she turned and winked.)

Loren: I guess I'll be right back (she said as she strutted off to her bed room with Eddie checking her out as she walked away.)

Eddie: (he was tilting his head looking at Loren's ass as she walked away) Dammmmmnnnn, I am so in over my head with this girl. (he needed a cold shower, she drove him crazy)

Eddie had put on swimming trunks and some sun glasses and was waiting for Loren in the living room. She walked out with a stringy beige bikini top with a tiny gold bow in the middle and a beige bathing suit cover covering only her bathing suit bottoms which were also stringy with two little gold bows holding them together. Eddies mouth gaped open to the point where he had to stop himself from drooling. Loren chuckled at the look on Eddie's face.

Loren: (she began to speak in a flirty tone as she shut Eddies mouth by pushing up his jaw with her hand) So… Can you handle it rock star?

Eddie: Uh… I uh… What? (he snapped out of it) Lets just go to the beach Loren! (he said flustered with himself, while Loren chuckled again)

They walked outside to the beach

Loren: I'm going to lay out for a little bit and I made some BLT's if we get hungry.

Eddie smiled at how Loren knew his favorite sandwich and wondered when the hell she made sandwiches because she went and changed. She is total perfection in his eyes.

Eddie: When did you make sandwiches (he chuckled)

Loren: Well, it doesn't take me that long to put on a bikini Eddie and when I was done you weren't done yet so I fried up some bacon and made some sandwiches then packed them up with some potato chips and some left over macaroni and cheese from yesterday and some drinks and that was that so I went back to my room.

Eddie: Loren, how do you do it? (he got down on his knees on the sand and signaled for Loren to sit)

Loren: Do what? (she smiled, and took off her bathing suit cover revealing just how revealing her bikini bottoms were and just how nice her ass was and Eddie's mouth fell wide open as Loren laid on her stomach next to where Eddie was kneeling)

Eddie:…

Loren looked up at Eddie and noticed exactly where he was looking and she started to blush.

Loren: uh, Eddie? Finish what you were saying before you got distracted (she chuckled)

Eddie: (Eddie snapped out of it) Loren, how do you do what you did. Everything you do causes me to become speechless, your body, how fast you do things, how motivated you are, how strong you are, how down to earth you are, how sexy you are, how amazing you are, how you- (before he could finish rambling, Loren was up from the sand and on her knees in front of Eddie starting to kiss him, and as soon as Eddie felt Loren's lips on his, he kissed right back.)

The kiss started out soft and sweet but then turned passionate. It was the most electrifying kiss either one of them had ever experienced in their lives.

Eddie was now on top of Loren on the beach, letting his hands wander all over her perfect tan body. It had been ten minutes and they both decided that they needed to come up for some air, and Eddie was still on top of Loren but hovering over her with one hand rubbing her waist and the other by her head to keep from falling on her, and his fore head against hers, and her hands on his cheek and chest. He couldn't believe how amazing it felt to finally have kissed her. He was the first one to speak.

Eddie: (still trying to catch his breath) Loren, you have no idea how long I have wanted to kiss you.

Loren: (she's trying to catch her breath too) Eddie we have known each other for three weeks, how long could you have possibly wanted to kiss me for?

Eddie: Since we met, but I wanted to kiss you first… (he blushed a little, and pouted)

Loren: (Loren smiled and pecked his pout away) aw why didn't you then?

Eddie: (Eddie sat up and pulled Loren into his lap and they faced the ocean) You just got out of a relationship and I didn't know if u felt the same way and I don't know, I guess I was a little intimidated by how amazing you are and- (Loren Interrupted his rambling by turning her head around and kissing him again but this time it was sweet and innocent)

Loren: (Loren pulled out of the kiss) For what it's worth Eddie, I honestly think that you are the sweetest and most sincere and let's not forget sexy guy I have ever met and I have been wanting to kiss you too. And it doesn't matter to me who kissed who first as long as we kissed, and anyways you leaned into it too and you saw it coming so technically we kissed at the same time because you didn't even hesitate to lean in (she blushed)

Eddie: (They were still facing the ocean with Loren's head turned looking up at Eddie and Eddie's arm wrapped around Loren's waist and stomach.) Loren, have you looked in a mirror lately? Of course I leaned into it right away! You're so damn gorgeous and sweet, it was hard to contain myself, even when you were in a relationship, we were flirting the whole time and you know it! Then when you weren't in one anymore, you decided to drive me even crazier! You, Loren Madsen, are going to be the death of me! (he laughed)

Loren: (she turned her body and got really flirty and cupped Eddies face with her hands while straddling his waist and putting her fore head with his while his hands were on her thighs and basically her butt) Aw poor baby… (She whispered as she rubbed his chest)

Eddie did the only thing he could think of to Loren because she was torturing him like this, which was putting Loren on his shoulder and walking to the water

Loren was giggling: Eddie put me down!

Eddie: Not a chance babe!

Eddie walked into the water with a screaming Loren and threw her in the water

Loren: Eddie! I am going to kill you! (she screamed)

Eddie: I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, did you say you wanted to kiss me? (he chuckled)

Loren dunked Eddies head in the water and he went under water and grabbed Loren's waist and then started to tickle her.

Loren: (she couldn't breathe, she was laughing so hard) Eddie… stop… I'm dying!

Eddie came out from under the water and pulled Loren close to him by her waist.

Eddie: (he looked into her eyes) Say you're sorry for teasing me and dunking my head into the water or I'll tickle you again!

Loren: (she was still trying to catch her breath) OK… OK… I am soooo sorry now let go of me- (she was interrupted by Eddie kissing her)

Eddie and Loren's kiss started getting intense but Loren pulled away before too much happened, she smiled and told Eddie she was going to go write some songs on the beach for a little bit, she pecked him on the cheek and went. She then went back and they swam together for a while and kissed a couple times and played in the water. Loren really did like Eddie and he really liked her too but Loren wasn't really sure if she could trust her feelings yet after her break up and Eddie sort of knew Loren didn't want to talk about them being together just yet so for the time being he was fine with how things were. They ate lunch and were done at the beach for the day, so they went back and took showers and got all comfy and ordered take out. Loren and Eddie raced to the door when the door bell rang thinking it was take out and both wanted to pay for the food but Eddie made it first and was shocked by what he saw at the door and it definitely wasn't take out…

Ok so you guys finally got your LEDDIE kiss and as much as I didn't want to rush into it, I couldn't, I just had to put it in there, because it was right in front of me! Lol I love you guys and thank you so much for all your feed back! What did you guys think and be honest please!

Feedback please!

XOXO –JenelT


	8. Chapter 5-4

I know it seems like the Bungalow is taking forever but there was a lot of stuff I wanted to happen so bare with me there is one more part after this one, anyways on to chapter 5-4 of the story!

Eddie and Loren had both showered and changed into comfy clothes, Loren was wearing her hair in a messy wet bun with some grey short pajama shorts and a light pink v neck, with her black reading glasses on and straightened hair. Eddie was wearing grey sweat pants and a black tank top. Loren sat in Eddies lap on her couch as they began writing some of their new duet. They ordered Chinese takeout and Loren thought that's who it was going to be when her and Eddie were fighting over who was going to pay and they both raced to the door but Eddie made it first to the door and was shocked at what he saw because Loren told him no one knew about this bungalow but his shock quickly turned to anger. Loren got to the door and didn't know what to say. She didn't want to ever see this person again and she hoped she wouldn't have to but she knew deep down that this wouldn't just go away after she ended it. Anxiety quickly took over as she looked the guy who ripped her heart to shreds in the eye, then looked up at Eddie who was extremely pissed. She squeezed his hand because she knew Eddie could tear this person a part without even a second thought and she also knew Eddie had a temper and didn't like to see anyone he cared about hurt but she didn't realize he would be fuming like this.

Eddie: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?

The person ignored what Eddie said and looked at Loren. The person was shocked and angry when he saw Eddie and Loren together at this bungalow he has never been to and infuriated when he noticed that they were all comfy in pajamas together.

Person: What the hell is going on here Loren?! I thought you loved me!

(Loren's thoughts) What the hell is Cam doing here! No one knows about this bungalow but me, my dad, and now Eddie! We broke up and I like Eddie now! I can't even look at him right now; I'm so upset I just want to cry! Wait a minute is he pissed that Eddie is here? What the hell did he just say!? Are you kidding me!

Loren quickly unfroze and did not feel sad or hurt anymore, nor was she lost for words, no, no, she knew exactly what to say and those weak emotions she was feeling were quickly replaced with anger. Loren immediately went into bitch mode and Cam was her target, Eddie was about to say something but Loren interrupted

Loren: (she was shaking with anger and Eddie felt it when Loren let go of his hand) Get the hell out of my face Cam! Who the hell do you think you are! My relationships are none of your business, and I don't love you anymore! You are done hurting me, you ass hole, I still can't believe you think you have the right to be jealous when you f**king cheated on me with the biggest slut and my worst enemy! How could you do that, you're a heartless gold digging jerk. I loved you unconditionally and I was nothing but good to you, you aren't even worth the little amount of tears I shed!

Cam and Eddie were in shock and neither of them was saying anything. Eddie was just sort of in awe. When he and Chloe broke up because she cheated, he considered getting back together with her several times but Loren was stronger than him emotionally and he knew that. He had never seen that angry side of Loren. He didn't know whether to feel mad or to be scared, or even to be turned on because frankly Loren was hot when she was mad.

Cam: Obviously I'm not the only one who cheated Loren! You are seriously picking this wannabe over me! Don't act like you're so innocent

Loren was beyond pissed at this point and Eddie didn't say anything because Loren was mad enough for the both of them and when he saw how Loren's face turned at that moment, Eddie was touched at how mad she got when Cam was talking rudely about him, but he had chose his emotion at the moment and it was nervousness. He was nervous at how angry Loren was getting and about how she told him that she has always had anxiety problems, but her anxiety was never a major problem. He thought about how Loren was finally starting to feel better again but this might have just pushed her two steps back. He thought about how dumb Cam was to turn this on Loren; because the look on Loren's face showed that she just lost what little respect she had for Cam left and she wasn't going to hold back anymore.

Loren: Cam, I think you need to get the hell out of my house before you get another black eye!

Eddie looked at Cam a little closer and noticed the black eye and now he was really nervous of what Loren could do, and couldn't believe that the beautiful, sweet and petite Loren had the power to give this big guy a black eye.

Cam realized that he needed to change the game plan and just go with a clever lie instead of trying to get to Loren by using Eddie. Plus Cam is a male model, so he had enough black eyes.

Cam: Loren, you know I love you! Aidriana was just a drunk mistake! She- (Cam tried to speak and Loren interrupted him)

Loren: And don't even think about saying some bull shit like she forced herself on you! How did you even find me here Cameron? No one knows about this place!

Cam: (ignoring Loren's question) Loren, you have to believe that Aidriana means nothing to me! I was drunk and upset that you weren't answering my phone calls! Please! I love you more than anything and I would do anything for you, you have to believe that. It was a onetime thing! Please Loren! (he got on his knees and held on Loren's legs)

Cam was very convincing and for a second Eddie thought that Loren was going to go back to him but she proved him so wrong when she squatted down in front of him (Cam looked like he was about to cry)

Loren: Aw, does it hurt Cam? (Cam nodded his head) I'm glad, now get the hell out of my house! I mean it! (she was not showing any emotion any more, and it was scaring Eddie a little bit)

Cam looked at Eddie and stood up

Cam: This is your entire fault pretty boy, I knew you had a thing for Loren since the day I saw you! Stay away from Loren or I swear I will- (he was interrupted by Loren again)

Loren: Don't you dare blame Eddie for your stupid ass mistakes! Eddie has nothing to do with this!

Eddie: Just stop trying Cam, get out!

Cam: (Cam thought he was getting nowhere with Loren as long as Eddie was around) Loren, can we just talk alone for two minutes that's all I ask, tell pretty boy to just leave or take a walk or something

Loren: (she looked at Eddie and immediately her face became softer and her voice became calmer) Eddie, go wait for me in the kitchen, the Chinese food is here (she gave the money and handed the food to Eddie) I'll be right there!

Loren decided she had to deal with this on her own. Eddie was surprised Loren wanted him to leave the room. He looked at her as if to make sure she was ok and she nodded so he went to the kitchen but was listening intently by the kitchen door.

Cam: Finally! Loren, she really did force herself on me! You could even ask her! Please, prove to me that there was nothing going on with Eddie by at least giving me the chance to let the truth be known! Just call her! Call John, (Cams friend) and ask him what happened that night! I swear it was a onetime thing! She threw herself at me and told me that if I didn't sleep with her that she would tell you I did sleep with her and if I did sleep with her that she wouldn't say a word!

Loren was laughing humorlessly: Cam how many different stories do you have? First you say you were drunk, now you are saying that you thought that I would believe a skanky girl who's my mortal enemy over you! So you slept with her to keep her from lying and saying that you slept with her! That makes no sense! Do you realize how stupid you sound?

Cam: Loren, I was drunk and it made sense at the time, I love you so much and that story is 100% true!

Loren: Just go! Cameron, no "story" (she used air quotes) you tell will make this better! I was starting to see you for the superficial jerk that you are anyways, way before you cheated on me!

Cam: (Cam decided he'd pull out the big guns to soften Loren up) Loren, you know you still love me but I'll never give up on you like your dad did because I love you and I would never hurt you intentionally! Just come with me back home and we can both forget about Aidriana and Eddie and everything else that came between us please!

Eddie couldn't believe how manipulative Cameron was to bring up her dad! He just wanted to hold Loren tight right now, and rip Cam's head off!

Loren was speechless as to how low Cam went to try and get her back, but she saw right through everything Cam was saying right now. It just aggravated her to no end, how he could think he could just say something about how he's not like her dad and she would just turn into mush but he had another thing coming!

Loren:(she was yelling) How dare you say that when you made me feel exactly like my dad did and you are just like him, a self centered ass hole, who cares about no one but himself!

Cam: (he decided to try something else) Wow Loren, I didn't know you felt that way, who told you to act like this towards me, you know I am nothing like your dad! Was it Eddie?

Loren was just aggravated and annoyed now. She has a mind of her own and Cam was just trying to get under her skin but she needed to know one thing before she kicked him out for good.

Loren: Cameron, How did you find me? (Shaking with anger but not showing anything in her voice)

Cam: I just looked into recent properties you bought online

Loren: Cam that's a lie! There's no way you could have seen this on line, it's not even on record yet! I just bought this place! How did you find me!? Are you like stalking me or something?

Cam always had people to keep tabs on Loren when he needed it so when he couldn't find her, he called someone to find out where she was going the second she left his place, but it cost him a lot, so he couldn't do that anymore. He was certainly not going to tell Loren about his 'people' so at the moment he was kind of speechless.

Cam:…

Loren: Cameron, tell me NOW!

Cam: I uh… Listen Loren, why does it matter? All that matters is that I cared enough to come find you when you were upset!

Loren: Cameron, you're seriously unbelievable! Just get the get the hell out of my house before I call the police! NOW! WE ARE DONE!

Cam reluctantly walked away but before he could turn and say anything, Loren slammed the door in his face! He left still plotting on ways to get her back because she was his ticket to fame and he was not giving up that easily but he had to get Eddie out of the picture first, he didn't want her falling for Eddie and forgetting about him. (and no not by kidnapping or killing him, I HATE THAT)

Loren needed to breathe. She needed to calm herself down and she was still shaking with anger. She didn't want to blow up on Eddie, so she decided she would go for a run. She went up stairs to put on workout clothes. She needed to clear her head right now.

(Eddie's thoughts) WOW, she is so strong, Cam literally tried every trick in the book to get her back and she didn't even budge, but I can't help but feel like I am an idiot because Chloe said the same stuff Cam said and I was actually starting to fall for it at one point. Whatever, anyways how come Loren didn't come into the kitchen yet?

He walked into the living room and Loren wasn't there so he went up to her bed room and knocked the door.

Loren: (she is talking through the door) Eddie I'm going for a run, I should be back in about 2 hours.

Loren was now in a dark blue sports bra and black sports leggings and blue and dark blue Adidas sneakers, walking out of her room about to put head phones on, with Eddie following her down the stairs.

Eddie: Loren please don't shut me out and go running. I know you need to blow off some steam and clear your head but I can help you. Lo, it's the middle of the night, and it would kill me if something happened to you. Please just come sit down and eat, I know you are starving. You can talk to me about anything, please just don't leave! (Eddie said pleadingly)

Loren sighed and smiled a small smile because just hearing Eddies voice calmed her down a little. She got on her tip toes and pecked Eddie on the lips as she took her sneakers off and went into the kitchen to eat. Eddie sighed in relief. They ate in silence until Eddie spoke up.

Eddie: Loren, are you ok?

Loren: Well, if any part of me seems ok right now, it's because you're here (she leaned over the table and kissed him)

Eddie: (Eddie smiled) Loren Madsen, do you know how perfect you are?

Loren: (she blushed) Aw you're too sweet Eddie, but I am not perfect, far from it actually. Did you see how mad I got in there? I wish I could've kept my cool but he just got under my skin so much, you know. (she looked down)

Eddie: (Eddie lifted her head up by her chin) No Loren you were strong in there, you didn't fall for any of his tricks and I am extremely proud of you and I know he hurt you but you did a great job of not letting any pain show. I was in your situation before and I almost folded when Chloe used her excuses on me and I was a wreck. You are the most amazing person I have ever met. Don't blame yourself for getting upset because he fought dirty and some of the stuff he said were just unfair, I was about to come in the room and rip his head off at one point Loren, it kills me to see you upset but you handled him so well on your own, and it was clear you didn't need me or anyone else for that matter to rescue you.

Loren:… (she just looked at him and a tear flew down her face)

Eddie: (he wiped the tear from her cheek with his thumb) I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you.

Loren: No Eddie, that was a happy tear, because you are just so amazing and sweet!

Eddie: (he chuckled) just doing my job

Loren: You are too cute! You know that?

Eddie: I know but Loren, and I'm not going to lie here, when you were mad I didn't know whether to be scared or really turned on because you are really sexy when you're mad.

Loren: (blushing) Eddie! Stop! Why do you always have to make me blush?

Eddie: Just another part of my job. (he said as he looked at Loren with her blue sports bra and leggings)

Eddie: (so mesmerized by her that he changed the subject) don't you draw a hell of a lot of attention when you run in that every day? How do the paparazzi not see you?

Loren: Eddie, who said they don't see me? You probably should read a magazine every once and a while, seriously. (she said chuckling)

Eddie: Yeah, well now that I got the real thing right here, I don't really need to start reading magazines now do I? (he said as he finished his food and pulled Loren into his lap, so she was straddling his waist, as he had his hands on her bare hips)

Loren: mhm, maybe you're right (she said as cupped his cheeks and kissed him)

They made out for about 10 minutes in the kitchen until Eddie carried Loren to the couch, never breaking their kiss. 20 minutes later Eddie had his shirt off and was on top of Loren and they were still making out with Eddies hands all over Loren's body. But they took a breath and both decided it was getting a little too intense again, so they wrote their duet for the rest of the night and Loren fell asleep in Eddie's arms on his lap with his arms wrapped around her. Loren fell asleep in her sports bra too; but Eddie had no problem with that. ;)

BTW The bungalow has one more part then I'll move on to chapter 6. I had all the bungalow parts prewritten so I hope you liked them!

FEEDBACK PLEASE!

XOXO -JenelT.


	9. Chapter 5-5

So this is the last part of the bungalow, then I'm moving on to chapter 6! I hope you guys like it because it's like 3,500 words and it was tiring as hell to write lmao but anyway here's 5-5!

The next morning Loren woke up first, in Eddie's lap with his arms wrapped around her, she thought he looked adorable when he slept; and decided to go for a short run this time. Since she was already in workout clothes, she just washed her face and brushed her teeth and ran out the door, but left Eddie a little note first saying she had to get at least a 2 mile workout every day. Eddie woke up when he heard the door shut and he was kind of peeved at the fact that he didn't wake up with Loren in his arms. He looked out the window and saw her running really fast with her head phones in, then he saw the note Loren left him and he smiled because he had never met a more determined person in his entire life. He decided, he'd take a quick shower. Eddie got out of the shower and changed into a pair of black loose skinny jeans and a blue v neck with his high tops. About a half an hour after Eddie changed; he was down stairs playing on her guitar when he heard her run through the door and to the fridge to get water, but she didn't even notice he was there staring at her because she was distracted with her music in her ears until she closed the fridge and jumped a bit when she saw him.

Eddie: (he chuckled) sorry I didn't mean to scare you

Loren: (still breathing a little heavily from her run) Nah, you're fine

Eddie: (he smiled) It still shocks me that you work out on your vacation time (he walked up to her and pecked her on the cheek)

Loren: Well, just because I am on vacation doesn't mean I can get fat (she smiled)

Eddie: Oh, trust me you are far from fat, Loren (he looks at her sweaty body up and down)

Loren: (she blushes) Anyways… (she laughs and changes the subject) I was thinking we could go back today and maybe we can start the video shoot tom.

Eddie: (he shakes his head) wowww… you really are Jakes daughter; aren't you. (he says as he chuckles)

Loren: (she nudges him) you're such an ass, I just like to get all of my work done and it killed me when I had to postpone that shoot; plus I don't need to be here anymore because I feel better (she blushed)

Eddie: (Eddie smiled) oh, yeah… Do I have anything to do with that?

Loren: Actually you have a lot to do with that (she pecked him on the lips) without you I would have needed to stay the extra 4 days but I'm good now.

Eddie: (he looked into her eyes and grabbed her waist) I'm going to miss you being the last thing I see when I go to sleep (he kisses her)

Loren: (she smiles sadly) awww, I'm going to miss waking up and feeling your arms around me; plus you're so adorable when you sleep.

Eddie: (Eddie put on a fake sad face) Only when I sleep?

Loren: (using a flirty voice) Well, when you're sleeping you're cute but when you're awake you're really sexy (she rubbed his arms)

Eddie: (he started to kiss her neck and in between kisses) Why… thank you… Ms. Madsen…

Loren: (she started to giggle and moan which only made Eddie more turned on but she had to stop this) Eddie… don't start with me, I have to get in the shower because I just worked out and then we can go back and talk to my dad about the video shoot… (she pushed him off of her but his hands were still on her bear waist rubbing up and down.

Eddie: (he spoke in a flirty voice) mmm I could help you with the first part of your plan (he kissed her neck one more time)

Loren: ha-ha, nice try… Bye Eddie… (she ran to her room and went to take a shower)

Eddie: (he sighed) well, I had to try; didn't I? (he said chuckling to himself)

Eddie: (he yelled to her while she was in her room) Why don't you just stay in your sports bra! I wouldn't mind (he smiled evilly)

Loren: (she yelled) nope! (she laughed and went into the bathroom in her room to shower and change)

Eddie sat and watched TV after he packed his clothes; and he waited for Loren; after about an hour; Loren was done in the shower, had her stuff packed, and she was all changed with straightened hair. She wore black ankle boots with lulu lemon dark grey leggings with a black leather pattern on them with a light orange flowy t-shirt with black writing on it and it showed about an inch of her stomach, with natural makeup. Eddie heard her coming and turned around. He was in awe of how beautiful she looked, even if she was just dressed casually with barely any make up; he thought she looked stunning and he also thought it was amazing that she could make simple clothes look not so simple and look sexy. He couldn't help but compare her to Chloe (his ex); with Chloe he hated how she needed to dump make up all over her face and she always had to be wearing these extravagant pricy business looking fancy clothes. He never liked how she never wanted to just stay home with him; she always had to be in the public eye and dressed for the cameras and she always made him stand on the other side of her so her good side would show. When they were together, Eddie just shrugged her annoying flaws off because he thought he loved her but he started to notice them more when he started seeing through all her lies. Eddie honestly thinks that Loren is a blessing because of how humble and down to earth she is, and he's surprised because he thought because of how famous she is that she'd be the total opposite but he knew just by listening to her music that there was something special about her. He couldn't ask for anymore than that and plus she's hot. He had never met another celebrity girl who wasn't all tightly strung and superficial before and Loren was the exact opposite of all those things yet she is probably the most famous person out there right now (besides him). He felt really comfortable around her. He was lost in thought when he heard Loren.

Loren: Ready to go? (she smiled)

Eddie: (he was looking her up and down) Ready when you are gorgeous! (he put his hands on the bare part of her waist that was showing and kissed her) you look amazing by the way.

Loren: (she blushed) Thank you, but I just realized you came in your own car so we can't go back together (she pouted)

Eddie: Actually, I hope you don't mind but I called someone to come get your car and take it to your pent house so we can drive back together in my car. Are you mad?

Loren: (she smiled) of course not, you're just too cute Eddie Duran!

Eddie: yeah I know (he smirked)

Loren: Alright, let's get going Mr. Cocky (she nudged him)

Eddie: (Eddies smile turned into a worried look) Loren, when me and Chloe broke up; the news was everywhere within minutes, it spread like wild fire just like your break up. So I hope you are ready for the press to literally be all over you about this when you get back and they'll be asking you break up questions and where you went and you'll probably see a bunch of articles talking about Cam's side of the story and he is going to try and get back with you again. They are going to ask why we are together and if there is anything going on between us. If you need any- (He was interrupted by Loren kissed him)

Eddie: (he smiled) that was a really nice way of telling me to shut up

Loren: Eddie, I think it's really sweet that you're trying to warn me about the paparazzi but I'm 20 years old and I have been in the spot light for about 6 years now. I can handle the paparazzi and almost anything they throw at me, obviously I am not prepared to be thrown back into the fame monster yet and get bombarded with questions but I'll never really be ready so I have to just go with it. I'm a big girl Eddie. I can take care of myself but if I need anything, I promise you'll be the first person I go to. (She kissed him again and they went to Eddies black customized BMW)

Loren tried to take her bags but Eddie wouldn't let her, and he opened the passenger door for her. They got in the car and Eddie was thinking about how perfect Loren is and how strong she is.

Eddie: You don't always have to be strong Loren; especially in front of me. You know that right? You have a right to blow up on people or cry and be sad, because you're hurting. (he started driving)

Loren: I am fine Eddie. I think I cried enough, these past 3 days don't you? (she said a little annoyed)

Eddie: Actually you only cried 3 times and for like 5 minutes each time Loren; you are entitled to feel hurt or pissed.

Loren: (She raised her voice a little) Why do you want me to show so much emotion! (Eddie jumped a little. She calmed herself by taking a deep breath and telling herself he was just trying to help) Eddie, I appreciate that you're trying to help but I don't like showing vulnerability and you should know that more than anyone. I don't want to be hurt anymore; don't you get it?

Eddie: Yes, I'm sorry Loren, I won't annoy you anymore (he said kind of annoyed and disappointed as he put his attention on the road)

Loren: (she saw his face and felt bad for raising her voice at him) Eddie, you didn't annoy me. I am so thankful to have you here with me right now, you have no idea!

Eddie: (he smiled) and I'm glad to be here, I didn't mean to upset you.

Loren: you're fine Eddie, I love that you care so much!

She kissed him on the cheek while he was driving and he smiled; he reached a stop light and pulled her in for a very passionate kiss. The light turned green and he started driving again. Loren had just realized that they forgot to eat. That was like the third time in the past 3 days that they forgot to eat. Somehow they always forget about everything when they are around each other. The bungalow is two hours away plus traffic so they decided to stop at a gas station and get snacks but they wore disguises first. Loren put on her blonde wig and sunglasses and Eddie put on a baseball cap and sunglasses and they walked out of the car holding hands. Eddie stared at Loren and thought about how sexy she is as a blonde. They were by the door of the gas station when Eddie pulled Loren into him and started to make out with her in the middle of the street. They pulled away but Eddie's hands were still on Loren's waist.

Loren: (she was breathing heavily and smiling) What was that for?

Eddie: Well, you look sexy as a blonde and when we are in disguise, I can kiss you in the middle of the street if I want! (he smiled evilly) It feels good to be a regular guy who can kiss his girl anytime he wants!

Loren: (she smiled) So, I'm your girl now?

Eddie: Do you want to have this conversation later because I can wait Loren? (he held her hand and they started walking into the gas station.)

She smiled at how considerate he was and agreed that it wasn't the best time to talk about their relationship. They started talking about what kind of snacks they wanted.

Loren: Oh my, gosh Eddie! I want to load up on junk food right now! I really don't care how fat I just sounded. (she started laughing)

Eddie: (he laughed) It's ok Loren, I like a girl who isn't afraid to eat. The last girl I went out with got full off a frickin carrot stick. (they were putting things in a basket to get, when Loren started to go over board and Eddie just stood there laughing at how adorable Loren is)

Loren: Omg HOT CHEETOHS! I die for these! We are getting 2 bags and sour patch kids, Funyons, M&Ms, and chocolate chip cookies, and slushy's and some water, and candy! I love candy what kind do you l- (her rambling was interrupted by Eddie kissing her in the back isle of the gas station)

Eddie: (he let go and put his forehead against hers) Reese's, that's my favorite candy. (he whispered as he smiled)

Loren: (she blushed and giggled) Mine too!

Eddie: (Eddie was not looking at what she was putting into the basket but he finally looked and he noticed that all his favorite snacks were in it) Loren…

Loren: yeah? (she was distracted by looking for her favorite flavor of Slim Jim)

Eddie: How did you know all of my favorite snacks? Did I tell you?

Loren: (she looked up at him) Eddie, I didn't know any of your favorite snacks, these just happen to be my favorite snacks too. (she smiled and kissed him on the cheek and went to get some drinks)

Eddie was amazed at how perfect Loren was, her taste in snacks was even the perfect match to his taste just like they were a perfect match for each other, he could've looked at her choosing snacks all day because it was quite entertaining to see Loren making such a big deal about picking the right snack but they had to get back on the road, so he picked a couple of things and grabbed the basket from Loren and ran to the cash register to pay for it; Loren ran after him but before Loren even realized he grabbed it, he had already gave the cashier the money when Loren came running, and he had already had all the stuff in bags and walking to the car. Loren ran after him.

Loren: Eddie! (she said with sarcastic anger)

Eddie: I win! (he started laughing)

Loren: you're so annoying!

Eddie: I may be annoying but you know you can't resist me. (he said as he put the stuff on the floor in the front seat so they could eat it while driving)

Loren: (she sat in the passenger seat and Eddie sat in the driver's seat) yeah, yeah, whatever Duran… whatever…

She took the blonde wig off and Eddie took off his hat and Eddie leaned in from the other seat and started kissing her neck to tickle her and she started laughing

Eddie: yeah whatever Madsen whatever (he said mocking her in between kisses and chuckling)

Loren: (she was dying laughing and trying to get Eddie off of her and she said in between moans and laughs) Eddie… stop! Get… off! I'm dying!

Eddie: (in between kisses) I'm sorry… what? (he smirked)

Loren: (she couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't breathe, she was laughing so hard and it felt so good when he kissed her, she moaned) please… stop!

Eddie: (he was turned on at this point from all her moaning and he just didn't want to stop hearing that adorable laugh) nope…

Loren didn't realize Eddie was so strong, but she knew what she had to do, she pulled him by his shirt up to her lips and kissed him with so much passion that he thought he was light headed. Then she pulled away while lingering the kiss, just to tease the shit out of him, and she pushed him back into the drivers seat.

Eddie: (he was breathless from that kiss) wow… you've never kissed me like that…

Loren: Don't do that again! How did you know where my weak spots were?

Eddie: I guessed and I'm sorry but you seemed like you enjoyed it with all the moaning; I thought you were just saying stop so I would keep going (he started laughing)

Loren: (she slapped him on the arm) shut up! I was not moaning! (she looked guilty)

Eddie: ok Lo, sure you weren't (they both started laughing)

Loren: Oh, just drive! You're such a perve!

Eddie: (he started driving and Loren was eating a Slim Jim) So I can't really eat because I'm driving so I have to keep both hands on the wheel, so someone is going to have to feed me a Slim Jim and that someone is you Ms. Madsen… (he smirked)

Loren: Fine, but only because you're driving and I don't want to die cause you're fat!

Eddie: excuse me I am not the one who cleaned that gas station out back there that was you! (he said as he started laughing)

Loren: well, what can I say… when I'm hungry, I'm hungry! (she took out a bag of chips and started eating them and putting some in Eddies mouth.)

Eddie: I still can't get over the fact that all of our favorite snacks are the same (he smiled and glanced at her and noticed she was looking through her phone)

Loren: (she looked up at him) I know, I guess great minds think alike (she said distantly as she looked through her phone)

She hadn't had her phone on for days and when she turned it on she had 103 updates, 200 missed calls and messages and about 2,000,000 tweets about her break up and #LorenandCameronSplit was the top trend on twitter for about 3 days now and #BeStrongLoren was the second trending topic for 2 days now as well. She scrolled through her twitter and saw a link to an article about their break up, she wanted to read it, just to see what people were saying but she decided against it and told herself she would deal with it when she got home and she didn't want to think about it for now but one thing that Loren was sure of was that this is not going to be a private or peaceful break up because of the fact that she knows Cameron is a fame whore and she is a celebrity and he won't let it go and the fact that she is probably one of the biggest pop stars out there right now and nothing is private for her. She just turned her phone off again and took a deep breath and put her phone in her purse, Eddie noticed but he didn't want to push the subject and get Loren upset again, so he turned the radio on and ironically "I'm alive" by Loren just happened to be on. Loren tried to change the station but Eddie slapped her hand away.

Eddie: Don't you dare! I like this song! (he smirked and started singing along which made Loren laugh, he always knew how to make her feel better)

Loren: you dork! (she couldn't stop laughing)

Eddie: I may be a dork but I'm your dork! (he smirked while drinking his Slushy)

Loren: yeah, may be but I don't know if I want a dork. (she laughed and Eddie glared at her and started laughing)

Loren managed to change the radio station but "Something in the Air" just happened to be on, on the other station. They both busted out laughing, because of how ironic this situation was. Eddie changed the station and it was Adele "Set Fire to the Rain" was on. All they did was sing along to the radio, laugh their heads off and talk about anything and everything while still flirting with each other and sharing a kiss at just about every stop light the entire way home. It took a while because there was a lot of traffic but they never ran out of things to say to each other.

I hope you guys liked it!

I love hearing what you guys think and I am so thankful for all the feedback that you guys have been giving me! Let me know what you want to see happen next even though my mind is already kind of set on what I want to happen; it's always helpful to get more opinions; or maybe even guesses on where LEDDIE'S relationship will go. Hmmm. FEED BACK PLEASE!

Oh and I'm going to have to start posting like only once or twice a week because I want to make it more enjoyable and I don't have a lot of free time to have everything prewritten but don't worry ill always write for you guys! Lots of love!

XOXO –JenelT.


	10. Chapter 6

Ok so I had this done since Thursday but my mom took my laptop away and didn't give it back till last night so yeah sorry, Anyways here is chapter 6.

It had been a week since Loren and Eddie came back from their little trip and they hadn't seen each other since Eddie dropped Loren at her penthouse that night because when they got back Loren and Eddie were thrown right back into their busy lives and their hectic schedules; especially Loren because of her break up; she had about 12 interviews that week and was recording her solos for her album and going to meetings for her music video with Eddie and her other music video for her single that she was releasing in a month. Eddie was also recording and going to meetings but his schedule was nowhere near as exhausting and hectic as Loren's. Every time Eddie asked Loren to hang out she couldn't because of some press thing or meeting or studio time; although Loren was dying to say yes and see Eddie, she couldn't because she had so much to do because she wasn't home for like three days when she was with Eddie and she felt guilty. Loren and Eddie texted, Skyped, and called each other every day though. All Eddie wanted to do was see Loren. Loren was getting tired of hearing about her break up every where she went and having to answer questions about it in interviews. She just wanted to see Eddie. He always made things better; she felt like she needed him. It was Thursday now and the label and Jake decided that Eddie and Loren's music video for their duet would be shot on Friday and they just couldn't wait to see each other again. The video would take about 2 or 3 weeks to shoot, so they were really excited to get to be spending all that time together. Although they hadn't defined their relationship yet, they both clearly needed each other and cared for each other a lot. They couldn't stand not seeing each other for so long and Eddie missed seeing Loren in her work out clothes every morning ;) Anyways Loren had just finished her last interview for the week and headed to the studio to record a song she had for her album and then went home. Eddie had a meeting with Jake about his and Loren's new song 'Two is Better than One' (by Taylor Swift and Boy Meets Girl but I am saying it's by Leddie) that Loren couldn't make it to because she had recording studio time already set up. Then Eddie was going home to see his best friend Ian who was in town for a couple of days and was staying at Eddie's house.

At Eddie's penthouse-

Eddie came home and Ian was sleeping on his couch so he decided he would Skype Loren who happened to be just getting home and plopping down on her couch when she heard her computer beep and she grabbed it and she saw it was Eddie and smiled.

Loren: Hi Eddie

Eddie: Hey what's up beautiful, I miss you! (Ian heard Eddie talking and woke up but he didn't want to say anything because he wanted to hear the conversation)

Loren: (she blushed when he said beautiful) Oh nothing, I just recorded 'Hit the Lights' (by Selena Gomez but in this its by loren) in the studio, what did I miss in that meeting with my dad?

Eddie: Nothing much, we were just going over the lighting and the dance steps

Loren: I'm sorry I missed it babe; I just can't wait to see you tom. (she tried not to sound too anxious but she couldn't and it made Eddie smile)

Eddie: It's fine I'm sure you have the dance moves down and me too Lo, I miss seeing your sexy workout clothes every morning (he winked) (Ian was really curious as to who Eddie was talking to but he kept his mouth shut for the time being)

Loren: Aw well maybe we can work out together some time and you could help me stretch (she said in flirty tone as she winked)

Eddie: ah Loren, don't tempt me to come over right now and stretch you out! (he was being totally serious with a hint of joking around but he needed to see her) (Ian really wanted to see who this girl was because she sounded hot)

Loren: Poor little rock star

Eddie: Hey! You're a rock star too! You can't call me that! (he fake pouted)

Loren: What are you going to do about it ROCK STAR, we are not even in the same room! (she laughed at his pouty face)

Eddie: Oh, you just wait till tomorrow Loren Madsen! Just see what I am gonna do! (Ian was in shock when he heard who she was; he always had the biggest crush on her, and he was a little jealous of Eddie but he had no idea Eddie found someone new and he moved up the latter by like 10 levels of class. He also was thinking dirty thoughts of what Eddie said he would do to Loren but then he thought about what he saw in the tabloids and how Loren just got out of a relationship)

Loren: Oh, I am just terrified (she said with a fake scared face and then busted out laughing)

Eddie: You'll see… (he said flirting)

Loren: Alright Eddie we'll see… anyways I really wish I could keep talking to you but I have to shower and get my stuff ready for tom. And finally go to sleep because I am exhausted… (she yawned and smiled)

Eddie: Ok beautiful, I'll see you at 7 am bright and early to start shooting (Ian got up and screamed)

Ian: Tell Loren I said HIIII!

Eddie started laughing

Loren: Who was that? (she laughed too)

Eddie: Oh that's my buddy Ian, he's staying over for a couple of days and I thought he was asleep, but apparently he was just eavesdropping (He gave Ian a look and started laughing again because he remembered Ian had a crush on Loren)

Ian: Sorry mate, when I woke up, I couldn't resist the urge to listen and when I heard you were talking to THE Loren Madsen; I just had to say something (Loren giggled and Ian walked next to Eddie so he could see Loren and he was mesmerized by her beauty)

Loren: Hi Ian, nice meeting you (she was still giggling, Eddie thought that Ian was being kind of annoying but when Loren giggled, he lost his train of thought)

Ian: Well, you're even more gorgeous than in the magazines Ms. Madsen (he said in a flirty tone, and then Eddie became irritated)

Loren: (she blushed) Thank you Ian, but I think the magazines are much better because they are all air brushed and pretty. (that caught Eddie's attention)

Eddie: Loren you are gorgeous! Stop! (she yawned and blushed)

Ian: Well, Ms. Loren; I'm going to be at that shoot tomorrow with my boy here so I'll see you then love. (Eddie rolled his eyes at Ian's flirty tone and Loren noticed)

Eddie: (he pushed Ian out of the screen and waved his hand) Byyyeeee, Ian…

Loren: (she chuckled) Aw is Mr. big rock star jealous of his Australian friend?

Eddie: what… no… I mean… I wasn't… Oh shut up! (he got all flustered with himself and laughed humorlessly because he wasn't the jealous type and he knew Ian was just a harmless flirt so why the hell did he get so jealous. His face got red and it was almost like he was blushing; Loren giggled. He was lost in thought until he heard Loren)

Loren: Aw, you're cute when you're flustered (she winked which made Eddie want her even more)

He was still frustrated but she made him laugh. He was still not making eye contact with her because he wasn't used to being flustered over girls, he was used to girls falling all over him but with Loren it was the opposite and he wasn't sure why it was like that; all she had to do was bite her lip and he could just attack her right there.

Eddie: Oh yeah, I thought I was cute all the time (he smirked but then got lost in thought again, Loren noticed)

Loren: Hey (he looked up) British boy ain't got nothing on you Eddie; (she reassured him with a chuckle as she blew him a kiss) I'll see you tom. Eddie, good night!

Eddie: (he was in awe at how calm Loren made him feel and how a couple simple words that she said could make his day but he realized he had nothing to worry about and Ian was not a threat) Thanks beautiful I can't wait to see you tom. Good night (he blew her a kiss and she blew him another one and they both logged off)

Eddie had a smile plastered on his face as he walked into the kitchen to get water but; he jumped when he saw Ian sitting at the kitchen table eating a sandwich.

Ian: Oh, well if it isn't the woman stealer Eddie Duran.

Eddie: what are you talking about dude (he chuckled at Ian's jealousy) By the way you scared the shit out of me, were you still listening to our conversation from the kitchen when you left? (he wanted Ian to hear what Loren said about him just because.)

Ian: Yeah yeah, I know, "British boy aint got nothing on the rock star"(he put air quotes) whatever mate; she knows she wants me (he said as he dusted off his shoulder like a player and they both started laughing) but dude why did you get so mad? Even Loren noticed.

Eddie: Bro, Your guess is as good as mine; the second you started talking to her I became on the defensive; and then she just calmed me down like it was nothing. I never used to react this way when I was with Chloe, and the more Chloe would try and talk to me; the more mad I would get, she could never calm me down; no one could (he really didn't understand what was going on) All I know is that when you were flirting with her; I wanted to knock your lights out but every time she so much as giggled; I would return to earth. (he became flustered again)

Ian: Wow dude you ARE cute when you're flustered (they both started laughing) but seriously mate, you definitely moved up in class and maturity and brains and sexiness and- (he was cut off by a jealous Eddie)

Eddie: Shut up dude, don't talk about my girl like that (he put his hand over his mouth)

Ian: (he smirked) So she's your girl huh? Oh Eddie, you have known her for less than a month and you both just got out of relationships, don't you think you're moving just a little bit too fast?

Eddie: May be you're right but we haven't really defined what we are to each other, the "my girl" thing just slipped out (he scratched the back of his neck)

Ian: Wow Eddie, you're like a love sick puppy over this girl and you don't even know what you are to each other yet. Oh gosh! I have never seen you like this man, maybe you should tell her you're not ready for anything serious yet and just date openly with no strings because I just saw the effect this girl has on you, first hand and you were like a pile of mush bro. I don't want you to have your heart ripped out again and you don't want her to have any expectations, you know? She just had her heart broken too. It's for the best, and she'll be fine with it because you're you and you're smooth (he really was genuinely worried about Eddie but at the same time he wanted Eddie to be single for a while so he could hang out with him; but wait till he sees just how wrong his advice is)

Eddie: (he was running his hands through his hair) Yeah, maybe you're right Ian. I don't know what she does to me; look how jumbled up my mind is man. Yeah, I'll just tell her I am not ready for a relationship or some crap like that.

Eddie knew Loren would never hurt him but he wasn't thinking clearly because of how flustered he was and was listening to everything Ian was saying. He was going to regret this decision later. Plus he forgot a couple small details, one Loren was nothing like any other girl he dated and two Loren is just as famous as he was, maybe more and she didn't have to wait for him.

They went to sleep early so they could be ready for the shoot and for the dramatic day that was in store for them but they didn't even know it yet.

FEED BACK PLEASE! IT REALLY HELPS!

I really do appreciate all of the love and support; I hope you liked this one!

XOXO -JenelT


	11. Chapter 7

Ok so sorry this took forever, but here is chapter 7!

The next morning Loren got up to the ringing of her alarm clock. She was used to waking up early and she had already done her work out before she went to bed so she didn't have to train that morning. She was very excited to see Eddie and to get started on shooting their new music video for their song. Loren wore tight dark skinny jeans that had rips in them and a flowy grey t-shirt top with grey pumps and straightened her hair. She knew when she got there that she would have to change for the video anyways but she was the type of person who always had to look her best outside her house. She got into her red Ferrari and drove to the club where part of the video would be shot. Loren didn't really like having such a flashy car but she has the money and an endless amount of it so she thought "might as well" after her mom convinced her to splurge on herself but she also bought her mom and her friend Mel cars of their choice as well. Anyways the video had about three locations; the beach, a bed room, and of course the club. She got there and she couldn't even get in, because the location of their shoot had been leaked and there were hundreds of fans and paparazzi everywhere in front of the building because Loren and Eddie being in the same place at the same time was causing their fans to lose their minds. Suddenly she felt bad about not going with her driver. She suddenly got a text from her security people that told her to park in the parking garage around the corner and that they would be waiting for her there and that there was another entrance from there. They said for her to wear her blonde wig and sunglasses and just act casual but she already knew the drill so she quickly did what she was told before anyone could see her or notice her car. Eddie was already at the parking garage along with Ian, their security, Jake, and Kelly. They were just waiting for Loren's car to come up so they can all go in together. Loren drove up and parked and immediately Ian's jaw dropped when he saw her come out of the car. Eddie had a grin on his face as big as the sun as Loren stepped out of her car and walked towards them.

Eddie was overcome with emotion as he immediately grabbed her into a tight hug and spun around as he kissed her with so much passion on the lips not caring that her dad was right there. Loren hugged him just as tight and kissed him with just as much passion when they let go of the kiss they were still tightly hugging with Loren's hands around eddies neck and Eddie's hands on the skin that was showing between her shirt and her jeans as she whispered.

Loren: (breathlessly) Hi Eddie… (she was blushing)

Eddie: Hey Lo, you have no idea how bad I missed you! (he whispered back)

Their little moment was interrupted when Jake cleared his throat, Loren blushed and they let go of each other.

Jake: Alright, let's go then, we are already behind schedule (He gave Eddie a glare and then looked at Loren) aren't you forgetting something?

Loren: Oh sorry dad (she hugged him and kissed his cheek)

Jake: Now that's more like it, so how's my baby girl doing? (he smiled)

As Loren and her father were talking, Ian and Eddie were looking at each other in shock because they had never seen Jake show so much emotion and towards someone like that, not even his wife, although he does love her very much, nothing like the way he was towards Loren. Eddie had seen Jake act caring around Loren before but he wasn't used to it yet. It was also clear that Loren was a daddy's girl and Jake would do anything to protect his little girl.

Loren: I'm better today dad, how's mom I haven't seen her since like 2 weeks ago.

Jake: she's fine, she misses you. You should go see her as soon as you have some free time in your schedule.

Loren: Daddy isn't it your choice whether I have free time or not? (she pouted and gave him puppy dog eyes as they walked into the club)

Jake: Ok, ok just don't use those pouty puppy dog eyes on me; oh Lord, you can have some time off on Sunday ok baby girl (Loren smiled in triumph and pecked her dad on the cheek; Eddie and Ian just stood there astonished at how Loren had Jake wrapped around her little finger)

They walked in and Loren was rushed straight to makeup and hair and Eddie and Ian just started talking because all Eddie had to do was change clothes

Ian: (as he was watching Loren's ass as she walked away) damn Eddie, no wonder she's got you wrapped around her finger; she just has that affect on every man she meets; even hard headed ice cold Jake.

Eddie: (he punched Ian in the arm) Stop staring… and Jake is her dad. Of course he has a soft spot for her

Ian: (he rubbed his arm) ow mate, but it's hard not to stare; that body of hers is hypnotizing and those tight jeans on that ass, Oh gosh… (Eddie punched him again) Ow, dude stop hitting me, it's not just me; your whole band over there was checking her out.

Eddie: Don't you think I know that; I'm dying to touch her again dude, it's been a fricken week and that kiss may have been passionate but not enough to hold me! I'm going to go find her before she starts changing (he tries to walk away but Ian grabs his arm)

Eddie: what are you doing bro? (in a irritated tone as he looks down at Ian's hand; Ian pulls away)

Ian: Dude stop; look at yourself; you're already getting flustered. You said you were going to tell her that you weren't ready for a relationship and you don't want anything serious; remember… so she doesn't have any expectations and so your mind doesn't get all flustered and you don't end up getting hurt again (Eddie nods)

Eddie: You're right I'll go talk to her right now (he starts walking but Ian grabs his arm again; Eddie groans and looks at him)

Ian: Hey; (he smirked) I know she is distracting but don't let her distract you from what you want to say mate (he chuckles)

Eddie: (he nods) right… I'll try (he chuckles and takes a deep breath and walks towards Loren's dressing room and knocks the door; Loren opens it and she hasn't started getting dressed yet)

Loren: Oh hey Eddie what's up? (she said as she pecked him on the cheek and smiled)

Eddie: Uh I just have to tell you something but it can wait if you're busy? (he was nervous)

Loren: um, I'm actually choosing outfit number one right now so may be later ok?

Eddie: OK… (he scratched the back of his neck and was about to walk out when Loren pulled him back in, shut the door and pushed him against the wall)

Loren: I missed you Eddie, who cares about the outfit… (she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with so much passion and electricity that he felt light headed; in no time he was kissing her back with his hands all over her body)

After 5 minutes of making out, it was interrupted by a knock on the door; and they really didn't want to pull apart from each other but they reluctantly did and Loren answered the door to find Ian standing there.

Loren: (still out of breath and flushed) Uh… hi Ian right? (he nods) um what do you need? (Eddie heard Ian's name and looked up guiltily)

Ian: Well, hello there beautiful (Eddie gave him a look) I was just looking for my best mate over there. He went in here and never came out. (he gave Eddie a you're so guilty look)

Eddie: Yeah well you found me so let's leave Loren to her changing and go talk to the director (Eddie was beyond annoyed with Ian for ruining the moment but he knew Ian was going to scold him for not talking to Loren)

Loren: Uh yeah, I'll be right out when I'm done ok; (she pecked Eddie on the cheek and they walked out as Loren closed the door)

Ian: (he looked at Eddie with a smirk and chuckled) You guys were just having a full on make out session before I came weren't you?

Eddie: (he pushed Ian playfully on the shoulder) Oh shut up…

Ian: What happened to not letting her distract you? (he chuckled with a smirk plastered on his face)

Eddie: Dude its harder than it looks ok… (he walks to the director)

Director: So this music video starts out with Loren sitting in her bedroom in just a an over sized t-shirt remembering memories with her boyfriend (he gestures to Eddie being the boy friend in the video and Eddie smiles) she has flash backs of when you were dancing in the club and going to the beach together and all the good times but also of the fight you just had. We are starting with making the club memories first and its basically all Loren and Eddie dancing and Loren has to walk outside the club and look through the window and pretend she is imagining their first date when they went dancing. But Eddie is also having flash backs as well but he is sitting at the bar as he is remembering things and drinking to take the pain away. In the End, You (gestures to Eddie) go to her house and hug her and kiss and make up. Do you understand?

Eddie: Yeah I think I got it (he's happy he gets to kiss her)

Ian: Oh bro, you're just ecstatic with theme of this video; aren't you? (he chuckles)

Eddie: I can't lie… I really am! (he smirked and walked to his dressing room to get changed)

Ian: Wow mate… (he starts laughing but is interrupted when Loren walks out and his jaw drops open)

Loren is wearing a tight strapless red dress to her mid thigh and black pumps with her hair long and wavy and some light make up and red lip stick.

Ian: … ( he was still speechless and his jaw was still on the ground, Loren walked up to talk to the director and then noticed Ian staring)

Loren: (she walked up to Ian) uh Ian, I think your drooling (she chuckled and shut his jaw with her hand)

Ian: (he snapped out of it and his face turned red) huh, what? Uh I mean Loren you look great… (she chuckled)

Loren: Thanks, I could tell by the way you were drooling (she laughed a little and walked away)

Ian watched her walk away speechless again. Eddie came out in black skinny jeans and a beige collared shirt and beige high tops. He noticed Ian looking at something when he saw what Ian was looking at his eyes went wide and he couldn't stop staring either. Then he thought for a second and realized Ian was still staring so he punched his arm again.

Ian: Ah mate! If you're going to hit me every time I stare at that sex on heals over there then my arm will fall off sooner or later. (he rubbed his arm which was sore now because that was like the third punch)

Eddie: I know It's hard not to stare but try… VERY HARD! (Eddie glared at Ian)

Ian: Eddie mate you can't be like this all the time, go tell her what you want to tell her NOW

Eddie: I can't Ian not while she's wearing that (he gestures to Loren)

Ian : JUST GO and smooth talk her and be your regular Eddie Duran self, I promise the girl will melt (he pushes Eddie towards Loren)

Eddie is in front of Loren Now

Loren: Oh hey Eddie, you like the dress?

Eddie: You look amazing and there are many things I could do with you in this dress but I have to talk to you

Loren: (she blushed) Ok Eddie what do you need to tell me?

Eddie: (he scratched the back of his neck) uh, I just wanted to tell you that I don't want anything serious with our relationship right now because I am not really ready but I like you and we could still do are thing and hang out but date other people, you know. I don't want you to have any expectations or anything (he finished talking and took a deep breath, he couldn't look her in the eyes)

Loren: (she looked at the ground and barely spoke in a whisper) It's fine Eddie, It's whatever…

Loren was in shock and she kind of just wanted to cry. She felt like Eddie was just using her all this time. She honestly never wanted to talk to him again because their friendship was out the window and apparently their relationship was shit to Eddie so she decided to get back out there and find someone new but now she was stuck dancing and pretending to be in love with him for their music video for the next three weeks. She was now starting to get more pissed by the second because Eddie used her; she showed him her vulnerability and he said he was there for her but it was all probably just to get in her pants or something. She was thanking God right now that she never had sex with him. She saw how jealous he got when she talked to Ian and right now all she wanted was pay back so if he wanted to date other people, then she was damn well going to do just that. She thought he was different but he was no better than Cameron.

The second Eddie heard the hurt in Loren's voice, he looked up at her and he knew he hurt her a lot. He felt like an ass hole. Loren walked off before Eddie could say anything else. Eddie was not used to this by any means because he was used to girls doing anything to keep him happy but with Loren it was the opposite. He was not prepared for Loren to just walk off like that. He figured she would just go along with everything he said but she didn't and by the way that Loren was talking to the drummer of his band right now, he could tell she was pissed and he could tell that if he wanted to date other people, she was going to too and he did not see that coming. She was not upset anymore; she was pissed and he was in trouble because he was already jealous.

Eddies thought's (oh fuck what did I do!)

Hehe, what's a Leddie story without some twists and turns. Eddie is in the dog house now alright, stupid ass Ian, anyways we'll see what Eddie is going to do next but any guesses? Or maybe something you want to happen. I mean I'm pretty set on where I'm going with this but it's always nice to hear your thoughts. Btw let's not forget this is a leddie story… I have a lot planned hehe

XOXO- JenelT


	12. Chapter 8

Loren is beyond pissed and she knows exactly how to get under Eddie's skin although she never thought she would use his jealousy against him; he really deserved it and the fact that he thought she was just going to let it go because he is the pop star "Eddie Duran"; well he had another thing coming because she just happens to be very famous as well and she could have any guy she wants at the blink of an eye and she does not need Eddie Duran in any way, she's not just some girl she's "The It Girl" of Hollywood as all the magazines have said and guys would do anything to have her and Eddie almost did have her but he fucked it up and he is realizing that now. He is realizing why he got so flustered around her; and that's because she doesn't need him, he can't impress with his name or with his smooth words and charm well sometimes with his charm but not in this case. She is pretty much the perfect girl. He never actually used to have to try with any girls, they just sort of melted and went along with what he said. None of them made him flustered like Loren did, not even Chloe.

Eddie was now staring at the ground with a pained expression when Ian came up to him

Ian: So How'd it go rock star?

Eddie: (frustrated and his hands through his hair ) How do you think it went?! All she said was "It's fine, it's whatever Eddie" and walked away to go talk to some other guy! Look at that dress on her Ian, everyone in here is staring at how good she looks right now! I won't be able to take seeing her with someone else! The second I said it I regretted it and I knew I hurt her, you should've heard her voice, you should've saw her face. I'm not going to be able to take her being mad at me! I know I can't! Why did I say that!?

Ian: It's fine mate she'll come around; they always do. And if she doesn't, there are other great girls who would go for THE "Eddie Duran"

Eddie: Shut up Ian! I don't want anyone else but her! Loren Madsen! That's what I love about her, she doesn't give a shit that I'm THE "Eddie Duran". She just liked me for me…

Ian: Then why did you tell her that you didn't want anything serious?

Eddie: You gave me that advice Ian! (he was fuming)

Ian: Hey now. That doesn't mean you had to take it and you wanted to do it, you can't blame me and I only gave you that advice because I didn't have anything else to tell you. You should've seen how flustered you got. It was freaking me out mate. I didn't understand what was making you go so crazy. You know besides her hotness (he smirked and Eddie shoved his arm) Ow! Stop that!

Eddie: Sorry, force of habit just stop talking about her and her hotness ok!

Ian: (he chuckles) um Eddie that's going to be hard considering what she is wearing right now (he gestures towards Loren who is talking to the lead guitarist in Eddies band) Oh and mate I think your friend over their likes Loren because she is touching his arm and it looks like he is saying something funny but not really because that is not a laugh I here coming from Loren; that my friend is definitely a flirty laugh (he chuckles again and Eddie glares at him)

Eddies face turns red with anger and Ian is still laughing as Loren is flirting with Mikey; Eddie's lead guitarist who is about 6'2 with green eyes and light brown hair that's short and a little messy but very sexy. All of the sudden Eddie yells.

Eddie: (he claps his hands as he yells) Alright can we get this video started!

Loren is startled by this and looks up from her conversation with Mikey to see that Eddie is looking at her, but he looks away and goes and talks to the director and Loren immediately knew he was mad and it put a small smirk on her face but at the same time she wondered why he was that mad if he was just using her anyways.

Mikey: (looks at Eddie) What's up with Eddie?

Loren: (pretending she doesn't know) No idea… um anyways what were you saying?

Mikey: Oh yeah, would you like to may be go out to dinner with me Sunday night at 8 because that's the only free time we have this whole weekend? (he rubbed his neck nervously)

Eddie was standing behind Loren a couple feet away and was listening to the whole conversation. He was getting madder and madder by the second. Loren heard someone behind her and looked from the corner of her eye and saw Eddie. She decided she would get to go out with a really sweet guy, get over Eddie, and get to piss him off. It's a win, win situation.

Loren: (she smiled genuinely) That sounds great Mikey, I'll see you then. Here, (she hands him her phone and he hands her his) put your number in my phone and I'll put mine in yours. Give me a call. (she kissed him on the cheek and walked away to the set. Mikey smiled to himself and checked her out as she was walking away)

Eddie was beyond furious. He literally cringed when she kissed Mikey on the cheek. He walked by Ian and punched him in the arm.

Ian: Stop dude! What the hell was that for!? You hit me like 30 times today! (he rubbed his arm. There was definitely going to be a bruise there tom.)

Eddie: She is actually going out with that loser (he said angrily as he gritted his teeth)

Ian: How is he a loser? YOU chose him to play YOUR music. YOU ARE FRIENDS (he said in a matter of fact tone)

Eddie: I don't care! Not anymore! (he said as he crossed his arms over his chest childishly)

Ian: Eddie! MAN UP! (Eddie glared at him) By the way you didn't explain what the hell that has to do with you hitting me (he said still rubbing his arm in pain)

Eddie: That's what I wish I could do to Mikey's face and for your stupid advice! (he said angrily trying not to yell, he took a deep breath and said) Sorry I made you a punching bag buddy (he said in a calmer tone with a sad smile, as he patted Ian's back)

Ian: Mate when I told you that advise; I sort of forgot that she's "Loren Madsen" and she could pretty much have any guy she wants (he laughed nervously and rubbed his neck as he covered his arms bracing himself for another hit but it never came because Eddie was now walking towards Loren who was talking to Mikey again)

Ian: Mate, what are you doing? (he said from across the room)

Eddie: (angrily) Starting the video (he grabbed Loren's hand and dragged her to the director)

Ian: (he said to himself) oh, this cannot be good…

Loren: (rudely) What the hell Eddie! Don't touch me! (she pulled her hand away, Eddie was hurt by her tone with him . Mikey saw what happened)

Mikey: Uh bro is there a problem? (he said as he looked at Loren and she blushed; Eddie saw this and got more annoyed

Eddie: (he looked at Mikey like he wanted to kill him but stayed calm) Nah bro, we're good. I just want to get this video over with so can we please just go talk to the director (he said as he looked at Loren)

Loren: Fine whatever

She smirked a little to herself because she knew he was jealous and she actually liked Mikey and thought he was really cute, but she still wondered why Eddie was that jealous because he had no right to be. As they were walking away; Mikey pulled Loren to the side a little. Eddie glared at him.

Mikey: You sure you're ok Loren? (he smiled and wrapped and an arm around her; Eddie was about to rip his arm off.)

Loren: (smiled and blushed) Yeah I'm fine thanks Mikey. (she kissed him on the cheek to thank him for being so sweet but this time it wasn't because she knew Eddie was watching)

Eddie just rolled his eyes and walked away and Loren unwrapped from Mikey and walked to the director with Eddie.

Eddie: (they walked to the director) so what do we do first?

Director: I want you to walk to the middle of the dance floor with Ms. Madsen (he winked at her and she blushed)

Eddies thoughts: Wow even the director has a fucking crush on this girl! How annoying! FML! I might end up killing someone today!

Director: (he continued) and put your hands on her waist and hers on your neck and slow dance. Then lean in and kiss her as you're dipping her in the slow dance ok? I need to see sparks fly because we are only going to be in the club venue for 3 more days then on to the next location and if you don't do the kiss right we will redo it until you get it right! And honestly I don't want to waste all our time here trying to get this right alright? Can you handle that Duran? (Eddie smirked and nodded as his mood lifted a bit and Loren just rolled her eyes)

Loren saw him smirk and thought: Ok I don't understand what the hell is going on! Why is he looking forward to kissing me, becaus? I thought he would never break my heart WTF I'm so confused. Did he really just want to be friends with benefits and hook up with me and use me and date around and think that I would just go along with it? Does he know who I am? The strange thing is that I let my guard down with him and I told him things that I have never told anyone else and I thought he understood me but I guess not. I was actually really falling for him. I wish we just stayed friends because it hurts that I also lost one of y best friends. I guess I have to move on but that doesn't mean I am not going to enjoy every minute of him being jealous of Mikey and why is he jealous anyways? I don't understand this idiot "Eddie Duran" and I don't plan on sticking around to figure him out. He has no right to be jealous anyways. He is just like every other pig headed guy in Hollywood who just cares about themselves. But now I have to do a music video where we pretty much make out every 5 seconds and I have to act like I am in love with him; but the worst part is that I don't even think I have to pretend. Why did he do this to me? I really want to tell the director that I am not happy with this concept anymore but I know this is what is best for the song and any other concept just wouldn't be right. I fell in love with this idea the second the director told me about it before because it goes perfect with the song but now I just want nothing to do with Eddie and I would do anything to get out of that kiss which I probably will secretly enjoy… Oh Lord this is fucked up. I can't even look at him right now; let alone show him love. Mikey is really sweet though and he's the perfect distraction and a very sexy one at that. Oh crud, we have to start the dance now.

Eddie: (he walked to the middle of the dance floor) Ready? (he said nervously as he reached his hand out)

The music started and without another word Loren walked to Eddie and put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her small waist; sort of afraid to touch her.

Director: Get closer and I mean much closer. Remember you're a happy couple. Loren, look up into his eyes and smile lovingly.

Loren: (she took a deep breath and looked up at him and smiled a fake smile; Eddie knew it was fake but he would take what he could get because he looked at her with love)

Director: Action!

They sing the song and the director tells them to kiss. Eddie kissed Loren with as much passion as he could and Loren felt so much spark in the kiss but she was done with Eddie and his games so they kissed a couple more times until they got it the way the director wanted it. They did a part where Eddie is singing on the bar and they also had to do a fast night club dance because it's part of one of the memories. After 4 hours of shooting and a lunch break where Loren slipped away unnoticed and went off somewhere alone to eat, they were done shooting for the day and were off to their busy schedules for the rest of the evening.

_**I know what you're all thinking and I know you all want leddie and trust me so do I, but just wait and see how the story goes. REVIEWS PLEASE!**_

_**Thanks for all the support!**_

_XOXO -JenelT_


	13. Chapter 9

I'm extremely sorry that I took so long on this but it's been a busy summer and I promise I'll try really hard to post more often! Anyways hope you like it! Feed back please!

Chapter 9

The video shoot was over after 2 weeks. Loren avoided Eddie outside of going to the video shoot and the studio because she just didn't want to see him anymore. It honestly hurt to see him even at business meetings. Every time he tried to talk to her about anything other than work Loren would either change the subject, walk away, or ignore him completely. The video shoot ended 1 month ago but the video release party wasn't till the next Friday that was coming up which was in two days. Loren wrote the duets for their album on her own and they sung them together at the studio, because she didn't want to see Eddie let alone write with him so she took it upon herself to write the duets plus Eddie had said that he was blocked creatively at one of their meetings so Loren wrote 3 duets for them. She went out with Mikey a lot but she was trying to convince herself that it wasn't just to get over Eddie. She and Mikey have been going out since the video shoot ended and she really liked him and thought he was really sweet but Eddie always lingered in the back of her mind. She didn't understand why because he just used her to get in her pants (that's what she thought anyways) but he was always at the back of her mind. They were barely even together in the first place so she didn't understand why she even had to get over him. They had to write 6 duets and since Loren already wrote 3 Jake told her that her and Eddie had to write the next three together because that would look better for their image than Loren writing them all herself and Eddie just singing them with her. So she was going to Eddie's house today to work on music because Jake set it up and was basically forcing her to go. Loren told Jake that something happened between them but he didn't know the full story and Loren and Eddie were not about to tell him. All Jake knew was that his daughter wasn't glowing anymore like the first day of the video shoot and he just wanted to see that glow again whether it was because Loren and Eddie were friends or because they were together. He knew that Eddie fell for his daughter, no matter what happened between the two or what Eddie did and said; Jake saw how much Eddie cared about Loren. Eddie was depressed that he lost Loren completely and Jake could tell. So he would force them to spend time together plus he needed three more duets. Eddie was to ashamed to try and talk to Loren anymore after their second business meeting they had because he had realized that he really did hurt her after he told her wouldn't but he didn't mean to and he really needed Loren back in his life.

Loren was wearing tight faded ripped skinny jeans and a gray flowed ripped t-shirt/crop top and black combat boots with straightened hair. She walked into Eddie's pent house building for the first time in about a month and a half and she was very nervous to see Eddies alone and have to spend actual time with him. Plus she was still kind of mad at him for using her. Jeffery let her up and told her Eddie was expecting her so she went up and knocked on the door. She didn't know how this was going to turn out. Eddie was in his apartment pacing back and forth because he received a text from Jake that said Loren was on her way over. All of the sudden he hears a knock and his heart drops. He opens the door and sees Loren. He is literally stunned by how sexy she looks in her skinny jeans and crop top. They just stand there looking at each other not knowing what to say for about 2 awkward minutes until Loren speaks.

Loren: Hi… Eddie (she says nervously as she looked at the ground)

Eddie: uh hey… (he says as he rubs the back of his neck nervously)

Loren: Uh sooo… (she finally looks up)

Eddie: um come in (he steps aside and lets her walk in. He also checks her ass out in the skinny jeans, he couldn't help himself ;))

Loren: (Not wanting it to be awkward any more) So anyways have you come up with anything that we can go off of or are you still kind of blocked?

Eddie: (getting out of his dazed state) Oh uh… What? I mean no I'm still blocked

Loren: OK well I started one so we can finish that one… (she began to talk about the lyrics and the music for the song)

While Loren was rambling Eddie began to think. Eddie was sick of not being able to see and talk to Loren because she became his best friend in that month that they spent together and he still had so many feelings for her. He wished he hadn't have been all cocky and full of himself and just told her how he truly felt but noooo he just had to tell her he just wanted to slow down and be "friends" and that he didn't want anything serious. He then decided that he was not going to let Loren leave his pent house until they were at least friends again because he needed her in his life. He needed her in his life as more than a friend but he broke her trust so he was going to settle for that for now and plus she moved on to he who shall not be named (Mikey, his lead guitarist who he really hated now) He had to say something and fast to get his Loren back. He came to reality to here Loren calling his name.

Loren: Eddie… Eddie? Are you listening? Eddie… Eddie… Earth to Eddie? Eddie! (she said louder than she planned)

Eddie: (he blurted out all of the sudden) Loren, I miss you so much it hurts! I miss hearing your laugh. I miss talking to you for hours about absolutely nothing. I miss you comforting me when I get upset or angry about something. I miss the way you blush when I tell you how beautiful you are. I miss having someone real to talk to that won't just agree with everything I say. I just, I just miss you so much Loren… I can't just talk business with you, we were best friends and ever more at one point. I cant stand not being able to talk to you(he covered his mouth with his hands because he couldn't believe everything he just said)

Loren just looked at him in shock wide eyed and there was a silence for about 2 minutes until Eddie broke it.

Eddie: Loren, I'm so sorry for hurting you the way I did after I said I wouldn't hurt you, but it was honestly because I was scared… (he was interrupted by Loren)

Loren: Scared of what?

Eddie: Of how fast I was falling for you and how you made me feel in such a short amount of time. I had no idea what was going on. No one has ever made me feel the way you do. I didn't want to jump into something so fast like I did with Chloe but you're nothing like Chloe, Loren and I knew that but I was scared anyways. I just panicked and it wasn't my intention to hurt you.

Loren:… Eddie… (she was interrupted by Eddie)

Eddie: Wait I'm not done, I just wanted to tell you that I'm over it now and I want to be friends because I miss my best friend so much (he gave her a sad smile)

Who was he kidding! He wanted Loren as so much more than a friend but Loren was with someone and if being friends was the only way for Eddie to see her everyday then that is what he is going to do. He knew Loren was too stubborn to admit she had feelings for him and dump Mikey after he hurt her and broke her trust so for now they would be friends. He wasn't even going to try to ask for more than that right now because that wouldn't be fair to Loren.

Loren: (Loren's head was spinning from Eddies little speech but she had to get her point across)You didn't think I was scared too Eddie? You made it so much worse when you said you just wanted to be friends and just expected me to be dragged along with you and do whatever you want. You hurt me so much Eddie but I'm willing to be friends with you again because in all honesty I missed you too (she said with half smile)

Eddie: (before he could say anything Loren jumped on him and was hugging him as tight as she could)awh Lo I'm so sorry, I hurt you. I missed you so damn much!

Loren: it's ok Eddie Me too. (she said as she ran her hand through his hair as Eddie held her as tight as he could)

She just had to hug him, she missed his touch so much. To be honest Loren wanted to be so much more than friends with Eddie and she was actually kind of disappointed that he didn't ask to be more but at the same time she didn't trust him with her heart anymore and she needed him in her life so she pushed her feelings aside.

They got out of their embrace and decided to put the song writing off till another day when their minds are more focused.

Eddie: So… what do you wanna do?

Loren: Let's watch a movie.

Eddie: Ok but if we're going to watch a movie we are going to need junk food so let's go to the grocery store.

Loren: Aw You know me so well Duran (she said as they were walking out of his place and to his car)

This was so short and I'm so sorry about that but that's all I could put into it until the next chapter when some drama starts to erupt hehe. But aren't you all glad Leddie is on good terms again hehe I know I am… btw I promise the next chapter will be longer! Love you all! Thanks for the patients and support!

REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!

XOXO- JENELT


	14. Chapter 10

Ok so I realize that in this chapter, I'll be bringing up some drama that was in the show, and I know I never mentioned it before but I hope you can understand it and bear with me. So here it is chapter 10 of my leddie fanfiction (Intrigued Since They First Met) I hope you like it cause I tried really heard to make a good chapter for you guys.

It was now officially the Friday of the launch party for Loren and Eddie's first ever duet together but also the music video was being released on the same day. That night 2 nights ago when they made up; loren and Eddie got their friendship (sort of) back. Loren and Eddie spent the whole night eating junk, watching movies, joking around and cuddled together on the couch (of course not as close as they would've liked but yeah) The next day Loren was thinking and had realized that she didn't really have strong feelings for Mikey so she told him that before things got to deep with them and they are just friends as well. He may be hot and sweet but he was no Eddie Loren thought; cursing at herself internally for thinking that but honestly when she and Mikey kissed once or twice, she didn't feel even a hint of a spark so she was still single but she was glad she had Eddie back in her life either way even if he hurt her and it will probably take her a while to trust enough to be in a relationship again. They still had the same flirty attitudes towards each other because whether they liked it or not there would always be sexual tension and they were both still very attracted to each other, plus that's just how they act with each other. Loren had just finished getting ready and her and Eddie were supposed to be arriving to this party together from the same limo, because Jake said it was good publicity. So Eddie was on his way in a stretch limo to pick up Loren. He had just gotten there and walked to the door to get her. He texted her to tell her he was here and she told him to come in and sit on the couch and wait for her team to do the finishing touches on her make up, so he sat and waited and looked around her penthouse. He was looking at picture of Loren with Jake when she was 5 (which he thought was adorable) when he heard heals coming down the stairs and turned around to see a very sexy and stunning Loren. He was speechless at her beauty. His mouth was open. All he wanted to do was kiss Loren's gloss covered lips right now.

Loren: (blushing and smiling at the way he's staring) Hey Eddie. How do I look? (she sort of knew the answer based on his facial expression but she was always a little insecure)

Eddie: (stuttering) uh-I-uh-um

Loren: Eddie! (she snapped him out of it)

Eddie: You look absolutely stunning Lo- wow

Loren: (Giggling ) Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself Eduardo

Eddie: Don't go all Jake on me now (he said with a smile)

Loren: Well Eddie you know I'm Columbian so I can say it with an accent if you'd Like (she winked)

Eddie: (very excited, and attracted) No way! You're Hispanic like me? Oh I would love to hear this accent of yours, do you speak fluent Spanish too (loren nods with an mhm) yeah, I'd love to hear it (everything about her just draws him in more)

Loren: Come on Eduardo (with an accent) lets go then, and I don't think you have such a problem with me saying your full name anymore now do you (she said with a smirk)

(Eddie was just mesmerized by her at this point and extremely turned on by her Hispanic accent, he didn't say anything except) Anytime you wanna say my full name you just go right ahead Ms. Madsen. (he said with a dreamy expression on his face that made Loren chuckle as they walked to the Limo and he let her in first (yes checking her out because he is still a guy.)

They got there and they got to the club and there was paparazzi everywhere waiting for them as they walked on to the red carpet. This was a big party and there were a lot of celebrities coming as well. Right away they were bombarded with questions on whether they were a couple or not. They just smiled, took some pictures and walked into the club. When they got there, there were already so many people who had arrived. Including Loren's best friend who had rushed to her the second they walked in.

Loren's friend: (giving loren a huge hug then stepping back) oh my gosh Lo, its been forever and a day! I swear! I missed you so much while you were on tour then the second you came back you were right back into your next album and then the break up I haven't seen you since you called me over the night before your break up with Cameron, I'm sorry I didn't call I was in Tokyo at the time shooting for a new movie. Where has the time gone?

Loren: (chuckling at how much her crazy best friend just said in one sentence) oh my gosh Mel, calm down its ok, I've been really busy too for the past month and a half and as for the break up, Cameron was a jerk so it's whatever, I got through it with the help of a special friend of mine (she winked at Eddie and he smiled)

Mel: (sensing the connection between them, and smirking like crazy) Oh ok, I see now (she winked at Loren making her blush and Eddie laugh)

Loren: Shut up Mel (Still blushing but changing the subject) anyways Eddie this is Melissa Sanders, my crazy best friend since we were 5 and Mel, you know who he is but this is Eddie Duran.

Eddie: (chuckling) Oh so this is THE crazy Mel. I have heard so much about you( he says while shaking her hand)

Mel: Yup, that's me! Hi Eddie, I've heard about you also, just in the one phone call me and Lo had like 2 days ago she talked about you about ¾ of the it (she giggled and Loren turned really red, Eddie just grinned and got all happy inside)

Loren: Ok Mel, we'll see you in a little bit (she said through gritted teeth and a fake smile as she pulled Eddie by his arm and walked away while pulled out her phone)

(Loren and Mel text convo)

Loren: Remind me to kill you later

Mel: Oh shut up you love me :P

Loren: what ever

End convo

Eddie: So… You talk about me (he's grinning like a crazy person)

Loren: Stop, don't listen to Mel (she's a legit tomato now, looking shyly at the ground)

Eddie: (lifted her chin up) nah I think it's cute,(he smiled) I also think it's cute when you blush (which made loren only blush harder) um did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight, I mean seriously If I didn't I should be shot (Eddie changed the subject to make Loren untense which he knew she did when he heard that giggle that was music to his ears)

Loren: (giggling) yes but it's always nice to hear repeated (she winked, making Eddie's heart flutter) Anyways Eddie, I got to go talk to my mom for a while and I think there is someone who wants to talk to you (she said as she gestured with her head to the person walking up behind Eddie, Loren then whispered) If you need help with this just text me ok (he nodded in confusion as she walked away and he turned around to see a person that he really didn't want to see tonight or ever again)

Loren wanted to stay and help Eddie but she didn't want to get involved or make any enemies unless it was needed and she really didn't want to be associated with Chloe (Eddie's ex), from what Eddie has told her about the she devil, but if Eddie needed her, she would be there.

Eddie: (infuriated but not wanting to make a scene) Chloe, what the hell are you doing here?!

Chloe had been watching the whole little scene between Eddie and Loren but Loren had only noticed her when she started walking towards them

Chloe: (smiling a fake smile) Eddie, I'm here to support my fiancée, of course (she tried to put her hand on Eddie's arm but Eddie moved away)

Eddie: (trying to keep his cool) How many damn times do I have to tell you that we're not together nor will we ever be again, WE'RE DONE! (He raised his voice a little making chloe flinch)

Chloe: (changing her way of battle) Why? Because you moved on to and ugly wannabe pop star? (talking about Loren) I saw you being all flirty with her Ed! Don't act dumb!

Eddie: (rubbing his temples trying not to get too angry) Chloe, you do realize that we are done, there for it's none of your business who I'm flirting with. By the way, don't talk about Loren like that. She is stunning, sweet, modest, and talented, everything you're not! Plus she has nothing to do with why I literally hate even being near you! Now PLEASE for the love of God get out of here and don't come back! Don't make me call security Chloe, just leave me, my friends and family alone and another thing; Jake told me about how you came to his house looking for me when I was on my trip and I never want to hear about something like that happening ever again! Stop stalking out my life! (he finally got everything he had to say off his chest and Chloe was in the middle of fake crying which Eddie saw through quite clearly now that he wasn't blinded by love)

Chloe: (fake sniffling and whining) But Eddie! (she stomped on the floor like a child) I love you so much! How could you say that I'm stalking you! I was only worrying about you!

Eddie: (very annoyed monotone) No Chloe, you just wanted me to have that meeting with that producer that I agreed to before we broke up!

Chloe: (fake sniffling) No Eddie bear that's far from the truth! I love you!

Eddie: Oh, so that's why I walked in on you half naked on the couch with the guy I despise? That's why you lied to me about literally everything? Because you love me? Oh now I completely understand! How silly of me! (he said in the most sarcastic voice he could muster)

Chloe: Eddie, Tyler forced me to- (she was interrupted by Eddie)

Eddie: (with a humorless laugh) Yeah right Chloe, Like I was born yesterday! GET OUT!

Chloe knew exactly what she was doing, she knew exactly how to piss him off, and then get him to react. He was really frustrated now, he needed to calm down and get back to the party because people were starting to stare and he didn't want Chloe to get an inch of publicity for causing a scene tonight, besides tonight was his and Loren's night, so he texted Loren with a simple 'help!' Because he didn't wanna call security and cause a scene. He knew Loren would know what to say and do in this situation and he also knew chloe would back down from Loren because Loren could really tear someone apart if she wanted to and it was intimidating but quite sexy to Eddie. Loren got the text and immediately looked up to see a flustered Eddie with his hands on his face being ranted at by an annoying chloe across the room. She excused herself from the conversation she was in and walked towards them. She walked up behind Eddie and put her hand on his tensed shoulder, causing him to relax. Chloe stopped babbling and glared at the brunette beauty that has everything she doesn't have.

Loren: (with the fakest smile she could use) Hi, I don't believe we've met, I'm Loren but you probably already know that, otherwise you wouldn't be here tonight (she chuckled) and you are? (Loren smirked and stuck out her hand for Chloe to shake but she didn't shake it)

Loren's thoughts: Bitch just met her match… ;)

_**And the drama begins… hehe hope you guys liked it. What do you think or want to happen between Loren and Chloe? Why did Loren act like she had no idea who Chloe is? How will Chloe react to be being treated this way? Do you like this side of Loren? I know I do, I hate seeing her all vulnerable in every story I read. In my story the fact that Loren is already famous means she knows how to handle herself in these situations. Although she still has a vulnerable side to her because that's just how Loren is.**_

_**Link to Loren's dress: . **_

_**I'm going to start putting Loren's outfits on the bottom of my chapters.**_

_**Reviews are appreciated**_

XOXO-JenelT


End file.
